Redemption
by Corrupted Champion
Summary: One week after Rebecca is stabbed by Tommy and Hauser finds the scientist, Jack Sylvane is offered a chance at freedom, and now must work with the very people who locked him away.RxJ Crossover with Alphas and Warehouse 13 please review
1. The New Guy

**Author's note: I had been thinking on this Idea in the middle of the first season and I thought in case they don't make a second season I should make it and even if they do I know it will most likely go in the opposite direction.**

* * *

><p><strong>The New Guy<strong>

Rebecca was brought into the emergency room after Tommy stabbed her but soon the doctors begin to lose hope and one say's "Call it!"

Then after five seconds she was flat lined they hear a heat beat on the monitor and they go back to work and manage to stabilize her

**One week later**

A police officer was patrolling the streets and sees a man with short cut black hair with a blue leather jacket in his early thirties sleeping on the front of a car and the cop say's "Hey buddy, you can't sleep here!"

Cameron Sawyer opened his beautiful blue eye's he remembered going to sleep in his cell, he had been sent to Alcatraz for killing two inmates while in a regular jail because he robbed a number of other people

He gets off the car he was sleeping on and begins to walk down the street bewildered by the buildings and cars and he looks at a news paper and was shocked to see the date was two thousand and twelve

He walked for a few minutes and he hears ringing coming from his pocket and finds a strange device and opens it and he hears a voice and realizes it is a potable cell phone and say's "Hello?"

"Mr. Sawyer there is a locker around the block, it has everything you need."

"Who is this?"

"All you need to know is I'm the only one in the world who can help you right now."

**Alcatraz 1960**

Cameron was playing chess with Garrett Stillman and Garret finally takes Cameron's king and say's "Not bad Sawyer, it took me ten more moves to beat you then it did last time."

"What can I say? You're a good teacher."

Then finally they see Jack Sylvane out of the hole and Garret say's "There you chum Sawyer."

Cameron leaves Garret and walks over to Jack and he didn't say anything and Jack finally looks up and say's "Hey Cameron,"

"Hey Jack, sorry to hear about what happened with you and your wife."

"Thanks man, I still can't believe Sonya divorced me."

"Yeah that's the worst part about this place; it takes everything you have till you're left with nothing."

"Ain't that the truth."

The two friends began sit down and talk.

**Back at the bat cave**

Diego Soto was at the mainframe, it being one of the few things he had to do besides visiting Rebecca or working at his comic store

After about an hour of nothing he gets something, a homicide of two parents' and the teenage son Chris was able to ID the killer as Tommy Madsen and he yells "Hauser! Lucy!"

There was no response and he yells their names again and an unknown voice say's "Hey Mr. Encyclopedia will you shut up! I've already got a hangover and you yelling SURE AIN'T HELPING!"

Diego turns around and sees a man with short cut black hair and deep red eye's in his late twenties or early thirites with stubbles around his jaw bone and chin wearing a red leather Jacket, dog tags, bluejeans, military boots and black fingerless gloves

For some reason the man reminded Soto of someone he just couldn't remember who and finally asks "Who are you? Where's Hauser?"

"Well I'm Scott and Him and Lucy left with some old guy when you got on the compute over there. Why?"

He shows Scott what he found and he say's "Alright come with me."

"Are we going after him?"

"Not by ourselves."

They get into a car and Scott drives to a forest and parks in front of an outpost and Scott say's "You tell no one about this!"

"Does Hauser know about this?"

"He's aware of it and he doesn't like it but if you do tell anyone else I will shoot you! Got it?"

"Got it."

Soto follows Scott to the outpost and he types on a key pad 6323 and Diego follows Scott in and was surprised to see the cells and they both hear a violin playing and Diego walks past the cell surprised to see the inmates and stops to see it was Cobb Porter playing a violin

Scott seeing that the doc wasn't looking walks up to the very first cell to ever be filled and say's "Hello Jack, nice to finally meet you."

Jack Sylvane lifted his head from his hands and asks "Do I know you?"

"You knew my Grandfather."

"What do you want?"

"I work with the people who put you in here and I purposed a deal for you. And they agreed."

"And,"

"My deal for you is work with us and you gain your freedom."

"Why does that matter? Even if I was free, there's nothing out there for me, the women I loved is dead and every one of my friends are gone."

"Maybe Your right. Maybe there isn't anything from your old life to take back, your wife included but you can always rebuild."

"What's the point?"

"There is no point in life, it's nothing but uncertainty the only thing you can be sure of his how you want to live it."

By this time Diego Soto was watching them and Jack was surprised by the young man's attitude and charisma and asks "What's your name?"

Scott stands firm and says proudly "Scott, Scott Sawyer."

"So you're Sawyer's Grandson."  
>"That's me."<p>

"Why do you people want to make me this deal you've got 2002's granddaughter?"

Then Diego say's "She's in the hospital, he stabbed her."

"What?"

"Tommy stabbed her and we know where he might be but we need your help."

Jack stands up still troubled about what he heard and say's "Let's go."

Scott opens the cell door and Jack follows him with Diego not too far behind

**Meanwhile**

Cameron went to the location, the voice on the phone said to go to and finds a locker and opens it, inside was a Glock17 and two clips and he hears a voice behind him say "Good to see you made it."

Cameron turns around and sees a man wearing a suit and Cameron puts one of the clips into the Glock17 and aims it at the man's head and asks "Who the hell are you?"

The man's smiles evilly and say's "My name is Luke Watson."

"What do you want?"

"To offer you a job."

"And what the hell makes you think I'll work for you?"

"Cause I can offer something you'd want."

"What is that?"

"A chance to see your grandson."

**Meanwhile**

Scott drove his car and Jack was sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window at all the buildings and Diego was keeping an eye on Sylvane. They finally stop at the spot. The police had cornered Tommy into an old abandoned apartment building

Scott parks the car where they all had a good view of the area, opens the glove compartment and hands Jack a Beretta 92F and gets himself a Glock17 and say's to Diego handing a radio to the two "Alright Diego, me and jack are going in for Tommy and I need you to stay here and call one o us if you see him."

"Got it."

Scott and Jack put their weapons away and walk up to the police officer in charge and explained that they were with the FBI and after the man inside and they let them through

Scott takes the south side and Jack was given the north part and he enters one of the apartments that he heard a noise coming from, the apartment was empty and he began to slowly walk toward the closet and suddenly it opens and Tommy Madsen comes out and punches Sylvane and kicks the Beretta out of his hands and Scott comes in with his gun ready "Sylvane."

Then Tommy raises a revolver and fires a shot, for a moment time seems to stop for Scott then he looks down and forces himself to fall to the ground forward just barely missing the shot and rolling on the ground and Tommy runs out the door and Scott and Jack chase after him and they hear Diego on the Radio "Guy's I can see some movement on Sylvane's side."

They continue to chase after Tommy and see him jump out of the window and thin he's dead but when they look out the window they see he had landed in a dumpster and Jack asks "Should we jump in after him?"

"No. We wouldn't survive."

"He did."

"Yeah well what happened to him is different then what happened to you."

And they watch as two police officers try to catch Tommy only to be shot down and the two returned to car as the police began to go through the area

And Scott starts the car and Diego gets a call on his phone and Scott examines the expression on Diego's face and when he hangs up the hone he asks "Can you drop me off by the hospital on the way?"

Scott looks into the mirror and at Diego and asks sarcastically "Why you catching something?"

"No! Rebecca just woke up. And I'd like t see her soon."

Scott drives to the car to the hospital and Diego walk out and into the building and Scott asks "You coming?"

Jack looks at him and asks "Me?"

"Oh no the invisible man standing behind you."

"What makes you think I want to go?"

"Well when Diego mentioned that Rebecca was stabbed I got a good look at your eyes and out of your cold stare I noticed a slight concern."

"Even if I wanted to, she shouldn't see me, she needs to relax."

"Come on I can't leave you in here and I'm pretty sure you don't want to stay in a burning hot car."

"Alright."

Scott cuts off the engine and they both go into the hospital and he walks up to the desk and asks "Um where's Rebecca Madsen?"

"Are you a relative?"

"I was asked to come check on her."

The woman at the counter gave them the room number ad they went to it and they see Ray, Rebecca's grand uncle, Diego Soto and her fiancé Jimmy Dickens

Scott walks in first and Ray sees him and for a second he thinks he sees Cameron Sawyer but quickly realizes it's not and asks "Can I help you?"

"I was asked to come check on your niece."

And Rebecca asks "Did Hauser send you?"

"No he and Lucy are temporarily on a leave of absence and I'm in charge till he gets back."

Then Ray asks "Jimmy could you give us a minute."

Then he looks to the door and say's "And whoever is out there come in here."

Jimmy leaves the room and for two seconds he and Jack Sylvane exchange stares, Jack still having his cold UN caring glare and Jimmy with his cop examining eye

When Rebecca first saw Jack she asks "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nice, that how you treat all your visitors these days?"

"Shouldn't you be in a jail cell?"

Then Scott say's "Two days before you were stabbed the idea was presented to offer Jack a deal. Use his personal experience with the inmates to help catch the 63's."

"Whose dumb idea was that?"

And Scott replies in a fake upset and sarcastic tone "Okay that, is just plain rude."

Then Ray asks "So you're the one in charge for now?Good. I want to ask you something."

Scott aware of what Archer wanted asks Rebecca "Madsen do you still plan on working with us?"

Rebecca's eye's move around as she thought it over and say's "Yes."

Then Scott say's "Well Archer my answer to your request is No."

Jack begins to look out at all the lights and buildings amazed still by all the change that accrued during his whole disappearance, one of the few rare thing he could enjoy in the situation he was in

And Scott say's "Come on Sylvane let's head home."

Jack didn't hear Scott he was too amazed by the view and he puts a hand on Jacks shoulder and say's "Come on Jack we've got to go back."

Jack nods his and looks at Rebecca and Diego then he and Ray exchange glares and they leave the room.


	2. Edward Fettle

**Edward Fettle**

A man walks into the gas station and scopes it out going isle to isle count everyone in their including the cashier there was a total of ten people in there, he grabs a bottle of Coca-Cola and brings it to the cashier and as he's getting the check the man pulls out two M1911's and shoots the cashier in the head and kills eight others and badly injures one and walks over to the cashier and pulls out a knife and say's evilly "Time to get to work."

**April 29 1956 **

Edward fettle was in the prison yard waiting for the fresh meat to arrive and finally sees him, Jack Sylvane walking in the court yard and him and the goons in the jail who followed him 'mainly out of fear' walked toward him and Tiller who had already began to despise Sylvane made the guards turn the blind eye

Edward and his goons pounce on Sylvane and they begin to punch and kick him to the ground and Sylvane was sure he was dead but then the beatings got lighter and lighter at first he thought the guard stopped them but saw a man with the inmate number 1985, black hair and blue eye's was single handedly holding of Edward and his men

Then finally Guy Hastings, Ray Archer and Kellen Hale defied Tillers orders and broke up the fight and saved Sylvane and restrained the man who saved Jack, Edward and his men and they were all taken away.

**The Bat cave**

Rebecca came into the mainframe room as Diego was typing on the computer and she asks "So Diego what's new?"

Diego brings up the photos from the crime scene and say's "Last night a gas station was hit and nine people were killed and one was critically wounded and the cashier was drained of his blood."

"Is it a sixty three?"

"We'll know in a minute, they sent the bodies to Nikki and I asked Scott and he agreed."

"Great so where is he?"

"He told me to wait here and fill you in and said he'd meet us there after he got Sylvane."

"Right Sylvane, Did you know they were going to make him that deal."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Could Hauser have made the offer?"

"He would be the last person to offer Jack Sylvane freedom; he hates him for killing Tiller."

"So this new guy has more power then Hauser?"

"Possibly but I doubt it."  
>"Alright let's go see Nikkei about this case."<p>

**Meanwhile in New Alcatraz **

Scott walks into the prison and exchanging looks with one of the guard and say's "Nice gun."

Then he reaches the cell that Jack was sleeping in and say's "Come-on Partner."

Jack gets up and say's "Partner? Is that part of my deal?"

Scott smirks and say's sarcastically "I'm sorry were you expecting to work with pretty Madsen."

"No just taken by surprise."

"You know you don't have to live here."

"I don't have any other place to sleep and I'm pretty sure my only other relatives won't let me stay with them seeing as how I pointed a gun at them."

"Well we'll talk about that later we've got work to do."

"Another one of the prisoners?"  
>"Possibly were going to find out soon enough."<p>

Jack puts on the new Jacket he was given and they both head out to the car and drive out to meet up with Rebecca and Diego

**April 29 1956**

Jack was taken to the infirmary by one of the guards and he was treated for the injuries he received during the attack by Fettle and the doctors brought in another man not soon after and he immediately recognized him as the man who saved him earlier and when they were done they heard that the man received a sever stab wound in the leg and that they would both be spending the next two day in the infirmary and for about ten minutes there was silence between Jack and the man as he was now reading a book with the title Hamlet on it and finally Jack say's "Thanks."

The man puts the book down and Jack repeats his sentence "Thanks for saving me."

The man makes no sign of annoyance and say's "No problem. Uh it's Sylvane right?"

"Yeah Jack Sylvane, what about you?"

"Cameron Sawyer."

**Back to the present **

Scott and Jack meet up with Rebecca and Soto, Rebecca and Jack were the only ones close to the body, Soto was closer to the body then Scott by two inches

Diego was still trying to get use to dead bodies but Jack could see by Scott's expression that he as use to dead bodies but the look in his eye's showed something darker

It wasn't any easier for Rebecca or Jack to be around each other even if they were six feet apart, there was still a feeling of awkwardness mainly because of the fact that Rebecca pointed a gun at Jacks had and threatened to blow his head off

Nikki removed the sheet revealing the cashier's body along with the gunshot wound I his head and say's "Well I'm not goanna over look things, it was the gun shot that killed him but something else was weird that it appears whoever did this made a cut big enough in the vein to stick a small tube into to drain most of the blood."

Then Jack asks "What blood type was he?"  
>"His blood was A-plus."<p>

"What'd he do with it?"

"The pipe was hooked up to some kind of container and what blood was still left in the tube dripped out leaving a blood trail until he got into a car or a truck because then the blood drops stopped."

"Huh,"

Jack backs up from the body and next to Scott and say's "That sounds like Fettle."

Diego over hears them and say's "Wait Fettle as in Edward Fettle?"

"Yeah him."

And Scott asks "Who's Edward."

Jack could feel anger rise up inside him but manages to keep it under control and say's "He was sent to Alcatraz after a year in which every month three people were killed and a person from each seen was drained of blood."

"What did he do with it?"

And Diego say's "When they found the containers they were empty always."

And Jacks say's "One rumor that another prisoner once told me was he drank it?"

"Why?"  
>"It's kind of hard to talk to someone seeing as how that same guy enjoyed beating the shit out of you."<p>

As the three are talking Rebecca and Nikki look on and she asks "So who's your new friends over there?"

Rebecca looks back and say's "That's Agent Sawyer and the others Sylvane."

Then Nikki asks in a teasing tone "You two 'know' each other."

"That's one way of putting it."

And back to the others Scott asks "So where would this Edward guy go to hide."

Then Diego say's "They never found out where he was hiding."

Jack thought about his time in Alcatraz and say's "I heard that he had a cellar somewhere but I don't know where."

Then Diego say's "When I was doing research on Fettle it said he had a shack just a few miles from here."

Scott turns to Sylvane and asks "Jack would this guy be dumb enough to use the same old hideout after all this time."

Jack thought it through for about two seconds and say's "Yes."

Then Scott turns to Rebecca and say's "We know where he is."

**March Friday 13 1955**

Edward Fettle was in the Hole after trying to kill Jack Sylvane and he hears a foot steps outside and hears Deputy Warden Tiller's voice say's "Open it up!"  
>The door opens up and Tiller walks in and begin to Taunt Fettle "You disappoint me Fettle, I thought you could handle one new guy."<p>

"You try taking on Sawyer, the man's a freak of nature."

"How could he possibly be this much trouble."

"The man killed hundreds of Nazis, some with his bare hands."

"You had a gang, he was just one man."

"You think you could do any better."

"I guess we'll now soon enough."

Tiller leaves the cells as it closes once again leaving Edward in pitch black darkness and he begins to laugh at the pain he knew Tiller would cause on sawyer.

**Somewhere in the California wilderness **

Scot, Jack, Rebecca and Diego all reach the shack that Edward use to own and Scott was in front of them all except for Sylvane who was close enough to see he was examining ground and at the porch and say's "Uh Madsen,"

Rebecca looks at the porch and begins to think the same thing as him that someone had been there recently

Diego gets away from the shack and Scott and Jack get on the left side of the door and Rebecca gets on the right side, Rebecca nods to show she was ready and so was Jack

Scott kicks in the door and slowly walks into the shack and they each check a room and Scott and Rebecca both yell "Clear!"

And Jack yells "It's empty!"

Diego comes in and Scott notices something and steps on the mat and they all hear a squeak sound and Scott turns to Jack and "Did you hear that?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

Then he turns to Rebecca and Diego and they say the same thing and Scott uses his foot to move the mat and finds a secret door Jack opens it and Scott goes in first with Jack and Rebecca not too far behind and Diego stays up until they say it's clear

Scott zooms through the room seeing nothing and Jack and Rebecca stand next to him but then something causes Scott to look back and sees a type of bomb and say's "Uh Jack."

Jack looks back and sees what he sees and asks "I that a…

"Yeah."

Scott drops to the ground and Jack bring Rebecca down just in time to save her from the blast and they all hear Diego yell "You guy's okay?"

Scott gets up and say's "Yeah were fine."

Jack's eye's open, his ears still ringing from the blasé since he was closest to it, he lifts his head up and his and Rebecca's faces were close as he realizes he landed on top of her and he backs away as he gets up as fast as he can, somewhat embarrassed

Scott and Jack both help her up as Diego comes down the steps and asks "What was that?"

Jack walks over to the now blown bomb and Scott asks "I thought Edward only drained people of blood after he shot them."

Jack nods his head and say's "Yeah, he may have learned about bombs from Paxton while in Alcatraz."

They both hear Rebecca say's "Sawyer, Sylvane Check this out."

They walk to the wall that they were looking at and see the empty plastic jogs with left over blood still in them and a photo of the corner Nikki and Scott asks "isn't that…

Then Rebecca finishes his sentence "Nikki."

And Diego say's "Oh god that's right his last of his three monthly victims were the corners who examined the bodies."

Scott runs toward the steps and say's to Rebecca "Warn that Nikki girl that the killers coming her way and call your friends in the department, they need to get to her."

Scott and Jack get into their ride and put on their seat belts meanwhile Rebecca and Diego get into their car and Rebecca calls Jimmy to tell him to get to Nikki

Scott drove as fast as he possibly could and reached the police station a mile ahead of Rebecca, they go through Nikki's half of the station and find Jimmy unconscious on the floor with a nasty bump on the back of his head and Jack wakes him us say's "Hey Dickens get up."

Jimmy's eye's open and he wakes up with a nasty head ache and Scott asks "What happened? Where's the corner?"

"Uhh after Rebecca called I came here to get Nikki out but someone snuck up on me and hit me in the back of my head."

Then Jack say's "That sounds like fettle."

And Scott say's "Stay here and wait for Madsen to show up."

And him and Jack go into the morgue and draw their weapons seeing Edward was holing Nikki in a choke hold and he say's "Well, Well Jack Sylvane."

And Jack replies "Hello Edward."

Then Edward sees Scott and for a second thought he saw Cameron Sawyer and asks "Don't I know you?"

Then Scott replies "No you don't not let the corner go."

"Can't do that. She knows too much."

"All she knows his how you killed those people."

Then Edward looks at Jack and asks "Working for the government now Sylvane?"

"It beats where you're going."

Then Edward say's "No! I'm not going any-

Then Scott sees a metal spot on the wall and shoots it and it ricochets and hits Edward in the back and severing his spinal cord making him lose his grip on Nikki and fall dead to the ground

Hours later Rebecca and Diego arrive and they put the body in the back of Scott's car and he takes it to Dr. Beauregard and he leaves seeing Jack get back into his cell

He walks over to it and asks "Jack you sure you want to stay in here?"

"Do you have another place in mind?"

"Come on there's a place you can stay."

Scott drives Jack to an apartment in a quiet part of San Francisco and takes him into apartment fifteen

The apartment had a bed and T.V with a remote nearby and a bathroom and sink, a small refrigerator and a window and Scott say's "I know it's not a five star hotel but it's a start."

Jack smiles and say's "It's perfect."

Scott throws Jack his apartment key and a wallet and say's "The rest of your money's in an account."

Jack was still taking all this in but loved every bit of it and finally asks "Why are you doing this? You're not like Hauser."

"You're not the only one to be on the wrong side of the law."

"I've killed people, I've done thing no one should be forgiven for."

"You're a good man Jack; you just made a few bad choices."

"Thanks partner, I'll see you in the morning."

"See you Jack."

They both exchange glances one more time and Scott leaves.

**Meanwhile**

Cameron Sawyer walks into the room where he found the restrain scientist who looked up and say's with his face as white as a ghost "You?"

Cameron lifts the Glock17 in his hand and say's "Yeah me."

And fires a single shot into the scientists head between the eye's.


	3. Cameron Sawyer part 1

**Cameron Sawyer Part 1**

**Jacks Apartment **

For the past few Weeks, Jack was beginning to adjust to his new life in 2012, he found the new technology; easy to adjust to he also was glad with the racial changes in the country it was only the depressing fact that everyone he knew was either dead or almost dead but he had some comfort in the fact that he had formed a friendship with Scott

He was getting dressed in his apartment and he hears a knock on his door and asks "Who is it?"

"It's me Jack."

Jack realizes its Scott and finishes putting on his clothes and opens the door and asks "What is it?"

"Hauser's back in town and he's calling a meeting."

Jack looks outside and asks "Where's your car at?"

"Rebecca called and said to meet her and Diego's comic book store and she'd give us a ride when she gets there."

They both leave the apartment and head for Diego's comic book store.

**Some Cemetery**

Cameron Sawyer was brought to a cemetery by Watson after he asked to see his son and Cameron collapsed on his knees seeing a tomb stone and began to sob while reading the tomb stone in his head

Hear lies Steve Sawyer

Loving father and husband

Then Watson say's "Funny thing about the event that happened to us 63's, we we're all offered freedom wither we wanted it or but the freedom we have is a prison all its own."

Cameron still had his eyes on his sons grave when he asks "You said I had a grandson where is he?"

"And that goes to another deal I want to make you?"

"Where's my grandson?"  
><strong>Diego's comic book shop<strong>

Scott and Jack enter the comic book store and Chet Diego's clerk leads him to Diego who was working on a comic book and Diego say's "Oh Sawyer Rebecca said you were coming."

Scott noticed that Diego seemed like something was bothering him and asks "Are you okay Soto?"

Diego shifts his chair to face Scott and Say's "Me and Rebecca we've been talking for the past two days and we've been kind of wondering does Hauser know about the deal you made with Jack."

"He does but he wasn't what you would call cooperative."

"So you do have authority over him?"

"No, I'm not a part of the Alcatraz task force like you people are but the task force I work for is in another section of the task force you work for and my section is able to recruit any one they see as fit for duty and they have the authority over some of the task forces sections."

"So are all the members of your task force section made up of convicts?"

"No just Jack, Ames and to some degree me, if you count Binghamton."

"What's Binghamton?"

"It's a prison I'm not supposed to talk about it a lot."

"So you were a prisoner at one point?"

"I was, so you could say I know what it's like for Jack to wake up in a new world and find everything you knew about it was changed and gone."

Meanwhile Jack begins to look at the comic covers in his time he saw some comics during world war two but now everything was different, he was continuingly looked at the comics much to Scot's amusement and finally hears Rebecca's voice "Jack?"

Jack turns and sees Rebecca in the door way and say's "Hey Madsen,"

Rebecca looks around the room and asks "Is Sawyer with you?"

"Um yeah he's talking to Soto."

"Thanks."

They exchanges looks one more time and she walks off to go see Diego and Scott, for some reason Jack always felt uneasy around Rebecca

He went back to looking at the magazines one at a time

**Alcatraz 1955 April 11****th**

Cameron was put in the hole after he was released from the hospital put in there by Tiller for defending Sylvane from Edward

The door finally opened and he sees the most horrible thing in all of Alcatraz Evil bastard Tiller with his same evil smirk on his face and Cameron asks "What the hell do you want?"

"Next time I send someone on a job you stay out of their way!"

"Screw you Tiller."

Tiller immediately punches Cameron across the face making him fall to the ground and Kellen Hale and Ray Archer drag him back into his normal cell and lay him down on his bed

Cameron sits up with his face still sore from Tiller's punch and he hears the voice of the inmate in the next cell "Sawyer? They finally let you out of the hole?"

"They did. Did I miss something Lucas?"

"Just visitors day."

"Did you get to see your wife?"

"Yeah but it sucks not getting to see my little girl grow up."

"Yeah I wish I could see my son."

"You think we'll ever see them again?"

"This is Alcatraz where the self riotous punish anyone they want even if the person is innocent."

Then Lucas say's with a smirk "So that's a no?"

"Take a wild guess."

"I guess you're right."

"Cheer up brother the bright side is when your Daughters old enough she'll come to see you."

"I Hope your right Cameron. I really do."

**The Bat cave**

Rebecca, Diego and Jack were in the main frame room waiting for Hauser meanwhile Scott was looking through his locker and puts his Glock17 in it and pulls out a custom black Berretta 92F with a compensator, silver slide and ornate grip

He hears a ring on his cell phone and answers it "Hello?"

And on the other end of the call he hears Claire a member of his team "Hey Lucas did you get Sylvane out?"

"Yes and don't call me Lucas."

"Right well me and Ames will be there tomorrow."

"Good what about Hauser? I'm pretty sure he tried to argue that Sylvane was dangerous"

"He did as well that he murdered Tiller but I was able to convince the others he could be trusted."

"Did they ask why he could be trusted?"

"Yes they did."

"And what did you say?"

"I said you trust him so there for we can trust him."

"Thanks Claire I'll see you and Jenson tomorrow."

He hangs up and Hears Hauser's voice yelling "What are you doing out of your cell Sylvane?"

And he hears Jack replied sarcastically "I was let out early for good behavior."

Scott rushes to the room they were in and Hauser say's drawing his weapon "You're going back in your."

But Scott shoots the pistol out of his hand and say's "I don't think so you old cave man."


	4. Cameron Sawyer part 2

**Cameron Sawyer part 2**

**The Bat cave**

Scott had his weapon aimed at Hauser after shooting the weapon out of his hand

Jack, Rebecca and Diego stood shocked by what they saw and Lucy stood behind Hauser as they both stared and him

Scott begins to walk towards them and in front of Jack and he say's "Now Hauser I thought you were a lot of things a Jerk, a dick and maybe even worse than Warden James and Tiller combined but I never figured you for a coward."

"Coward? That thing killed Tiller, my friend."

"Well no offence actually I take that back I hope this is an offence, your friend was a sadistic son of a bitch."

Then Lucy say's "I will admit Tiller was not the easiest person to get along with but Sylvane went out of line."

Scott pulls on his hammer and fires a shot grazing Lucy on arms and say's "Like your one to talk about out of line."

Hauser became enraged and tries to punch Scott but he dodges it and punches Hauser across the face knocking him to the ground and kicks him in the face and aims his weapon at Hauser's head and Hauser motionless knowing that Scott would kill without giving it a second thought

Scott tightens his grip, Rebecca draws her weapon and Lucy say's "Wait."

Scott didn't pay them no mind, he hated Hauser and Lucy as much as he hates Warden James and finally calms down and say's "I'm goanna put my weapon away and if you even try to touch Jack I will empty this clip into you and Lucy. Got it?"

Hauser nods his head angrily and Scott puts his weapon back up and Lucy helps Hauser up and Rebecca examines Lucy's graze but it was okay, nothing to serious, Scott turns around and faces Jack then he asks "You okay?"

Jack nods his head "Yeah I'm fine, Thanks Scott."

Hauser begins to feel the pain of the punch and Rebecca asks "What's the meeting for Hauser Cause if it was to see you and Sawyer duke it out then I'm leaving."

"No."

He walks over to the computer and types through it and they all see a video of a man similar to Scott shoot the scientist and kill two more guards on his way out and Rebecca looks at Scott then back at the video and say's "Sawyer he looks just like you."

Then Diego say's "Is that…

Then Scott finishes the sentence "Yeah my grandfather Cameron Sawyer."

Then Hauser types in some more on the computer and shows other videos of Cameron walking through the streets and finally one of him going into a cemetery and Rebecca asks "What's he doing there?"

Then Scott replies "Seeing my Dad."

**Some Cemetery **

Cameron stared at the grave of his son after hearing Watsons deal and kept quiet after

Watson decided to give him some time to think it over then finally asks "Have you reached a decision?"

Cameron could still fill the pain of losing his son but finally asks "if I do this, the truth of what happened to me and the others on Alcatraz will be revealed?'

"Yes it will."

"Then I will."

"Excellent."

"But I have one question."

"What is it?"

Cameron looks at the other grave stone next to Steve's grave

Here Lies Jill Gibson Sawyer

Loving Mother and Wife

Cameron saw the name Gibson and asks "Her name was Jill, was she related to Lucas Gibson?"

"Yes she was, Jill and Your son Steve grew up in a small town south of Sanfransico and eventually they had a son named Lucas Scott Sawyer."

Cameron walks away from the graves tears falling down his face and say's "Let's get this over with."

**Alcatraz 1955 April 12**

Cameron walks out into the courtyard still filling sore from his time in the hole and finds Jack Sylvane sitting by himself

Cameron could see that Jack was looking to make friends and wanted be left alone but was so tired he just sat down not too far from him and Jack notices him and say's "Sawyer?"

Cameron turns and faces him "Hey Sylvane."

"What happened to you?"

"Evil Bastard Tiller happened."

"I know how that feels."  
>"And I thought the Nazi's were cruel."<br>"You fought in Europe?"

"Yeah me and my brother did. What about you?"

"I served over in Japan."

"What did they arrest you for?"

"I tried to rob a grocery store to feed my family but was sent to a federal prison because it sold food stamps."

"How could that possibly get you sent to the Rock?"

"When I was in the last prison another inmate tried to make a move on me while I was I the shower and I…overreacted. What about you?"

"Somewhat like you I came from the low class and found out my wife was pregnant so I robbed people on the dark streets and while in prison two inmates attacked me but I got the upper hand in the fight and was sent here."

"You got any family?"

"My brother Alex and wife Emily then my son Steve. You?"

"Just my wife Sonya and brother Alan."

The two continue to talk to each other as a guard Ray Archer looks on.

**Back at the bat cave **

Scott, Jack, Rebecca and Diego continued to watch as Hauser typed on the computer and finally one final video comes on and they see Cameron, a unknown man and a third man that they all recognized as Tommy Madsen

Scott turns around and say's "Come on Jack."

Jack begins to follow Scott and Lucy say's "Mr. Lucas I understand you don't have to do what we say but you must know that Mr. Sylvane is dangerous."

Scott turns around and aims the custom Beretta at Lucy and say's "First of all never call me Lucas and second of all your in no postion to where I should believe a damn thing you say."

Rebecca then had enough and demands an answer "What is with you three? And what do you have against Lucy?"

Scott lowers his weapon and begins to laugh at her ignorance of his reason and say's "Well since you're unaware allow me to shed some light on the subject."

He takes his finger off the trigger and points the weapon at Lucy and say's "When Dr. Sengupta here was brought to Alcatraz to "Help" the inmates they began to torture Paxton Petty but she introduced Warden Edward James to electro-convulsive therapy."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Some time later the Prison Doctor Milton Beauregard performed a similar method on Clarence Montgomery only he injected him with a sedative and played a video giving him the false memory that he was a murderer."

Then Lucy say's "That was not what I intended for it to be used."

Scott puts his weapon away and say's "Those men may have been inmates but they had rights just like you and me but you violated them."

He begins to walk away and Hauser say's "He's a killer Lucas. How do you know you can trust him?"

Scott turns around and say's "That's the difference between you and me Hauser, I choose to see the good in people, opposed to you who only look at the bad."

Scott again walks away, Jack exchanges angry looks with Hauser then an emotionless one with Lucy then takes one normal look at Rebecca then Diego and follows Scott

Jack catches up to Scott and asks "Where are we going now?"

Scott smirks grabbing his glock17 and closing his locker and say's "I think it's time I showed you my safe house."

**Alcatraz 1958 March 14 **

Cameron sat at his table in the mess hall eating the food, since his time in the Hole Tiller spent every free moment he had torturing Cameron and Jack but Cameron took it better than his friend

He continued to eat the food prepared by the Chef Clarence Montgomery and enjoying every second of it, the difference between Cameron and most inmates is he was raised to accept people for who they were and to him Clarence was a man to respect for his cooking skills

Suddenly Tiller walks behind him and Taunts him "Enjoying the black boy's cooking Sawyer, but knowing you're upbringing it would be natural for you to make nice with his kind."

Cameron didn't turn around but took another bite of his food and say's "Screw you Tiller."

One of the guards puts his night stick in front Cameron's face and say's "Get up!"  
>Cameron looks back at Tiller and asks "Your goanna give me more of those."<p>

Suddenly Cameron grabs his trey and swings it knocking Tiller to the ground and a guard tries to hit him with his night stick but Cameron grabs it and punches the guard then hit Ray Archer in the stomach when he tried to stop him

Guy Hastings then tried to take the night stick from him and Cameron hits him in the face knocking him to the ground Kellen Hale takes a turn but Cameron runs up the wall and comes down elbowing Kellen in the head just enough to knock him unconscious suddenly more guards came and were able to restrain him

Jack Sylvane, Tommy Madsen, Ernest Cobb, Lucas a inmate in the cell next to Cameron's and warden James who just arrived, stared at the now restrained inmate, amazed at how he held his own against the guards

The two guards drag him to Warden James, the Warden was both enraged that he caused such a disruption but also impressed by his fighting skills

The Warden looks and sees Tiller was still angry by what Cameron did and say's "Take him to the infirmary and get Dr. Sengupta."

Then the two guards drag him away.


	5. Cameron Sawyer part 3

**Author's note: Okay this has got to be the longest one I have ever writen, that comes to mind anyway, Anyway I heard that Alcatraz was cancelled now while this was a downer I would like to say this is also a opportunity, it gives us the chance to decide how each of our stories end and how far we expand them we can make our own characters and our own plots anything we choose. **

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere outside of San Francisco <strong>

Scott and Jack left the Bat cave and walked outside of the city, for the past hour they kept quiet but finally Jack broke the silence "Scott can I as you something?"

Scott smirks and say's "I don't know. Can you?"

"Right my mistake. Why did you stand up for me back there?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you continue to defend me like you do?"

"Were friends right?"

"Of course."  
>"Friends stick together till the end, and Hauser has had that coming for a long time, him and the U.S calling Tiller a man to remember as a good person is not only a insult to you but to my family as well."<p>

"Oh that's right Tiller made Cameron as miserable as he did me."

Then Scott stops and puts a hand up and say's "Hold."

Jack stops and asks "What is it?"

"Someone's following us."

"You sure?"  
>Scott pulls out his Beretta 92F and aims it at a group of bushes and leaves then say's "Whoever's back there, I' giving you to the count of three then I'm goanna fill you with lead!"<p>

"There was no response and he fires a shot into the ground and begins to count "One! Two!

Suddenly they hear Diego's voice "Wait!"

Scott pulls on his hammer and say's "Come out now!"

Rebecca and Diego come out from behind the bushes and Jack say's "Madsen? Soto?"

Scott lowers his weapon "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Rebecca then say's "We thought you might know where your grandfather was, so we thought if we followed you we could find him."

"Just cause I'm related to him doesn't mean I keep a twenty-four hour watch out for him."

Scott puts his weapon away as the two walk closer to them,

Scott unlike Jack was not as accepting of the two, Rebecca he didn't because of her back ground as a police officer and his distrust for Diego was mainly because of his know it all attitude and assumption that all the inmates on Alcatraz were guilty

Rebecca and Diego get within a few feet of them and Rebecca asks "If you're not here looking for your grandfather then what are you doing here?"

Scott points to a building on top of a garage and Rebecca say's "Oh."

Scott bends down and grabs the handle to the garage door and Jack asks "So what's in here?"

Then Scott lifts the door saying "You'll see."

The door lifts up and they see Scott's normal car and the other a black Fifth generation mustang with two red lines going through the middle

Scott began to walk past the car and Diego asks "Does this look familiar to anyone?"

Scott looks back and say's "You noticed that huh? Yeah this was modeled after a car a saw in a movie once, I think is was that death race movie back in 08."

Then Rebecca asks "You actually like that?"

"Movie critics, you wouldn't know a something good if it walked up and bit you in your sweet ass."

He continues to walk and Jack asks "Where are you going?"

Then Scott say's "I need to call some friends."

And the three follow Scott into the safe house

**Alcatraz 1958** **March 14**

Carmon was in the Alcatraz Infirmary after his little scrap with Tiller and the guards

He refused to let Doctor Beauregard or Mr. inquisitor as he now called him do any form of medical work on him and Warden James finally has Dr. Lucy Sengupta come in with the young Hauser, Guy Hasting and Ray Archer

Cameron was allowed to read his Hamlet book as he waited

Lucy was certain was no threat to anyone's life but still asked that the guards stood ready just in case "Mr. Sawyer."  
>Cameron kept his nose in the book ignoring her and she opens a file and asks in an attempt to get his attention "Mr. Sawyer how is your son?"<p>

Cameron looks up, the hate he felt towards them all burned in his eyes

He closes the book and asks "So what? You're the new Inquisitor around here?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you people want from me?"

"You've been refusing Dr. Beauregard's medical attention."

Cameron spits on Beauregard and say's "You're not a real doctor. Just another self righteous ass hole."

Then he turns to Lucy and say's "And as for you. I don't have anything to say to you're kind."

Lucy backs up and Hauser puts him back on the bed with little resistance from Cameron and asks "Sawyer what is your problem?"

"They have no right to do this to us. We may be prisoners but what gives you the right to take our blood, our families? What gives you the right to torture us like were your play things, to beat us like dogs?"

The Tiller say's "Your trash. Trash that the state gives to us to punish."

Suddenly Cameron jumps up and punches Tiller across the face and slams him into the wall and punches him again and Ray and Hauser restrain him at Hastings's orders

There was a moment where Warden James and Cameron exchanged looks

The two were different one a dominant figure in the prison the other a former soldier turned criminal and Alcatraz inmate but at the same time they both were strong men with their own ideals and beliefs that they stick with

Finally the Warden say's "Take him back to his cell."

Tiller gets himself up and say's "Warden! I demand this thing be taken to the hole."

"Well that's not really you're call now is it Tiller."

The two guards lift Cameron up and take him away and James has Hastings take Tiller to his office

The Warden was then left alone with Lucy and he asks "What do you think Dr. Sengupta? Will he be a problem?"

"The trauma he suffered in the war seems to still have an effect on him."

"Is that why he's acting like this?"

"Yes it seems to have left him at the age he was in when it happened."

"But he seems to be able to communicate well with other inmates."

"With them he's not under stress."

"So who would most likely cause stress to him?"

"Mr. Tiller would be a possibility, maybe the difference in how often he sees some of the inmates he groups with like Jack Sylvane or Lucas Gibson."

The Warden took all this information as Lucy told it unknown to them Tiller heard all of it.

**Somewhere outside of San Francisco- Scott's Safe house **

Scott led the others inside his safe house

Rebecca, Diego and Jack began to look around the rooms as Scott to go through his computer

Jack examined the assortment of weapons around the room as he sat down on the bed

There was a FR F2 sniper rifle leaning against the wall next to a Winchester rifle, two berretta 92F's on a desk, a Colt army Model 1860 revolver on the wall and M4A1 Assault rifle with a flashlight, laser sight and a holographic sight

Diego examined a shelf of books, it had an assortment of books on Greek and Roman history and mythology, Stephen king books like Shawshank redemption, some on famous killers like Edward Theodor Gein, Charles Manson and Jeffery Dahmer and one book on Columbine, the three Hunger games books and one old Hamlet book

Diego also saw a set of Jak and Daxter, Sly cooper and Ratchets and clank games with Red Dead redemption and Skyrim

Rebecca examined another wall with pictures on it; one showed a younger Scott with two other people two Caucasian men and a woman with brown hair in a pony tail

Then another one had Scott and a man from the other photo with a native American woman with either dark brown hair or black hair, one was of a boy up to bat on a baseball field with a name under the photo

**Jake Hale Sawyer**

Along with diploma's in mechanics, history and a few medal's and ribbons

Scott typed through the computer looking at street cameras and sees Cameron go into a small apartment

Scott gets up and say's "Let's go, I know where he is."

Jack and Diego began follow him then Jack sees Rebecca was busy looking at the second photo of Scott and the two people next to him and Jack puts a hand on her should and say's "Hey Madsen."  
>Rebecca turns and Jack say's "Come on."<p>

She sees that the other two were gone and they both follow after them down the stairs and they all get in the Mustang and Scott say's "Was wondering when you'd show up."

Then he sees Rebecca had her mind on something and asks "Hey Madsen are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Scott starts the car and they head for San Francisco

**Alcatraz 1958 March 30**

Cameron was leaning against the wall in the hole suddenly he feels the light of the door open and he sees warden James grinning at him and asks "Can I help you Warden?"

"Just a parole hearing."

"Parole hearing?"

"The good doctor and I wish to know something?"

"If you mean Beauregard I ain't saying shit."

"Actually Dr. Sengupta wants to know about you're service in Europe."

"You've got a file! Read it."

"We need a firsthand account."

Cameron lay's his head back and say's "We stormed the beach, guns firing at us, some men were blown in half, some were horribly disfigured, some were missing a head and, some were so horrified they couldn't even move and me I saw it all as I ran with my brother Alex next to me. We fought so hard for so long I don't think any of us knew what day it was when we were done."

For a moment he didn't say anything else then say's "But that wasn't the worst part."

Then the Warden asks "What was the worst part Sawyer?"

"When we reach our first concentration camp. The scorched remains, the men, women and children who looked like skeletons only with skin still on and the piles of dead bodies."

The Warden could see the pain, horror and grief in Cameron's eye's and pulls out Cameron's Hamlet book and say's "Thank you for your time Mr. Sawyer."

Then he has one of the guards lead him out of the hole and hands Cameron the book on the way out

**San Francisco-Some Apartment**

Scott parks the Mustang across from an apartment building and they enter it and ask the front clerk about Cameron who brought them to room he was staying in and then returned to the front desk

Scott kicks in the door and Jack follows him in soon followed by Rebecca and Diego

They examine the room finding the weapon Cameron used to kill the scientist along with a photo of a part that Scott's dad use to take him to when he was a kid

Scott pulls on the photo and looks at it, Rebecca grabs the gun and looks at the photo

Suddenly they hear a phone ring and Diego opens a desk drawer and there's a phone which Jack picks it up and answers it "Hello?"

For a second Jack's heart stopped when he heard the voice of his old friend Cameron Sawyer on the other end "Hello Sylvane My old friend."

"Cameron where are you?"

"Strange times we wake up in. huh Jackie?"

"Yeah strange. Now where are you?"

The others came around him as he talked and Jack hears Cameron say "You know I was surprised when I first got out to hear your wife had died of cancer, I always heard that it was hangings that was reserved for cowards and traitors."

"Really bringing my dead wife into this? Exactly how low have you fallen since I last saw you? Which if I'm remembers correctly was only a few weeks ago?"

"Well when you've gone through Dr. Magnus's experiment you'd be surprised how much it changes you."

"What happened to Cameron? The last time I saw you was night before I woke up in twenty twelve."

"I wish it didn't have to come to this but it's the only way the truth will ever be let out."

"What are you and Madsen planning?"

"Let me talk to my grandson."

"What are you planning?"

"Let me speak to Lucas."

"Who?"

"The man you've been working with."

Jack looks at Scott and asks "You Mean Scott?"

"Yes."

Jack hands Scott the phone and he say's "Hello?"

"So you're Lucas Scott Sawyer."

"And you must be Cameron Sawyer?"

"They told me so much about you and your life. Although I wish could have been able to see your father grow up."

"He said the same thing."

"Tell me did you ever find the men who took them from you?"

"I did and it was slow for each of them."

"Well as much as I loved our little talk, I have things to do. But before I go I left you a present I the closet. Have a blast."

The phone hangs up and Scott looks at Jack and say's in a humorous tone "He hung up on me."

Then he looks at the nearby closet door and begins to walk towards it and Rebecca asks "What is it? What did he say?"

Then Scott opens the closet door and sees a small bomb on a chair and say's "Oh crap, Run!"

They all run out of the room with Scott behind them and the blast knocks him out of the room and unconscious

When he came to he could see was lying down outside and Jack and Diego looking down at him with Jack bending down on one knee and say's "Oh good you're awake."

Scott pulls himself up and sees Rebecca talking to her fiancé Jimmy who came to check on her and Jack say's "We tracked down where Cameron was calling from."

Then Scott asks with a joking tone "So where was dear old grandpa calling from?"

"A park down the street from here."

Then Scott gets up and say's "Let's get going."

Rebecca gets up ready to follow them and Jimmy asks "Do you need S.W.A.T.S?"

"No we need him alive."

Jimmy follows them as they run down the streets and sees a park and Jack Recognizes a man at the bench as Cameron and say's "That's him."

Scott Draws his Custom berretta and fires one shot in the air causing all the civilians to run away and Scott Yells "Cameron Sawyer you are under arrest."

Cameron motions himself around and say's "So you're Lucas? God you have his eyes."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Tell me what happen to you grandmothers and my brother?"

Scott lowers his weapon while everyone including Jimmy had there's ready and Scott say's "Your wife died when I was five so did my other grandmother and you son and my mother died when I was eight. As for your brother Alex he died when I was in college."

"Then I really I am sorry I wasn't here."

Then Cameron looks at Rebecca and say's "So you're Tommy's granddaughter?"

Then Rebecca asks "Where is he?"

Then Cameron looks at Jimmy and say's "Well my sympathy's for what he's going to do to your boy toy there."

Then Scott realizes what he's saying and turns around saying "Jimmy gets down!"

But it was too late, a shot rang out and a bullet tore through Jimmy's chest piercing his heart and Cameron gets up pulling out a revolver Tommy gave him and say's "Sorry about this Jack."

Cameron reluctantly aims the weapon at Jack and fires but Scott was to get between them and the bullet hits him in the chest just barely missing his heart and Cameron runs away in horror while they were all distracted

And Jack goes to Scott's side and say's franticly "Scott, Scott! You okay?"

"Yeah peachy."

"Hang on I'll get you some help."

Scott looks up at Sylvane's face and begins to laugh and Jack asks "What so funny?"  
>"You remind me so much of a friend I had once, he was like you a good man."<p>

"What was his name?"

"Nathan Hale, one the few people in my life I ever considered a true friend."

Scott begins to cough and say's "I wish I could go where he's going, but then again if there is a heaven I doubt they let us atheists in."

"You're not goanna find out yet."

Jack picks him up and say's "I'm goanna get you some help."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay now that's done with you'll see one of the crossovers I mentioned before in the summary and also introduce two more main Characters.<strong>


	6. Warehouse 13

**Author's note: Okay this part of the story was rushed so sorry if it was horrible. **

* * *

><p><strong>San Francisco General Hospital <strong>

Jack walks inside the General Hospital with the wounded Scott and walks to the front deskand the clerk had medics take Scott to an emergency room where doctors begin to remove the bullet and save Scott

**The Next Day**

Jack was lying down against the seat fast asleep

After the doctor's managed to save Scott Jack never left his partner's side to make sure he made a full recovery

Jack didn't dream but he could feel a strange relaxation

Suddenly he feels a hand touch his shoulder and he quickly wakes up and sees a man with buzz cut blond hair and blond stubbles around his Jaw and mouth with green eye's, like Scott the man was in his early thirties, the man was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, Blue jeans, military boots and a black leather jacket

Then Jack asks "Can I help you?"

"You must be Jack, I'm Carl Ames." Then the man points behind him and say's "And this is Claire Hale."

Jack Looks behind Carl and sees a woman with brown hair in a pony tail that went down to the back of her neck, blue eye's who appeared to be in her early thirties wearing a Tan, short sleeved shirt with a red, long-sleeved shirt underneath it, along with Khaki pants and a pair of dog tags around her neck

Jack brings himself up and asks "Did you need something? Or do you just want to chat? Because I'm not in the mood."

"Actually we were told to come get you."

"If it was that Hauser fellow you can tell him I said drop dead."

"Wow No respect for Hauser, Lucas was right we will get along."

"Why does every one keep on calling Scott Lucas?"

Then The Claire woman asks "He never told you?"

"Told me what?"

Claire looks at the unconscious Scott and say's "That's Just like him."

The look in her eyes was somehow familiar to Jack like the look in Sonya's eye's when she still loved him

Then Carl Say's "Scott is his middle name, his full name is Lucas Scott Sawyer but when he went to work for the Government he started saying his name was Scott Sawyer."

Then Jack asks surprised "Why?"

"I'm afraid I'm not the one you should ask that. Now come on Madsen and Soto are already waiting."

Jack gets up and say's "Fine, but only for a minute."

He follows them out of the room and to a coke machine and sees Rebecca and Diego talking to one short man with either black or dark brown hair that had grey hares that were starting to appear on the lower part and wearing round glasses

Next to the man was another man only taller and more handsome with dark brown wearing a secret service clothes another one was a woman with long curly brown hair also wearing Secret Service clothes

They walk up to them and Carl say's "Here he is Agent Nielson."

Agent Nielson puts his hand "Ah Mr. Sylvane I'm Arthur Nielson you can call me Artie."

Jack shakes his hand and asks "You know me?"

Then the woman with Artie asks "Artie you know this guy?"

"Yes uh Mrs. Bering Mr. Larimer this Mr. Jack Sylvane."

Then Latimer asks in a joking tone "So Artie he's one of the few people in the world who's older then you?"

Then Artie say's "Pete this really isn't the time for jokes."

Then as their talking Jack notices a man walking into the room Scott was in and say's "Hey Nielson I'll have to get back to you and mister chuckles."

He walks back into the room much to the confusion of everyone else

When Jack enters the room he sees a man holding a stone dog head and when Jack looked at Scott and sees a light blue glow coming out of Scott's mouth and going into the stone dog's mouth and Jack say's "Hey what's are you doing."

Suddenly the light stopped coming out of Scott and the man face's him and hold up a strange hand gun and pull on the trigger and a red electric charge shoots out and blasts Jack into the wall and his visions starts to go blurry as the man walks past him then he falls unconscious

**Deep in Scott's Subconscious **

Scott eyes opened he expected to wake up on a hospital or in a ambulance but instead he found himself in the middle of tropical jungle and he still had his brown hair in its normal style but his clothes were different

He only had on a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, an arm band on his right arm along with various tattoo's on both arms and finally hiking boots on his feet

And in his hand he could see a M1911

His mind began to try and make sense of what happened, he could remember finding Cameron, Jimmy getting killed and him getting shot but after that it was a blank

Suddenly he hears a familiar and chilling voice "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?"

He turns around and sees a man in his early thirties or late twenties with a short black Mohawk brushed back and the bottom of the mans mouth had hair but the top part was shaved clean and a scar on the left eye brow that went up diagonally to the left of the mans head, the man wore a red sleeveless shirt, three necklaces around his neck, arm bands, green pants, and Hiking boots and holding a AK-47 down with one hand

And Scott was frozen for a second then recognizes the man as Harjo a man he once knew and Harjo say's "Insanity is doing the exact same damn thing over and over again expecting shit to change. That is crazy. But you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

Scott puts his finger on the trigger and say's in a joking tone and smirk "So this is hell?"

Harjo throw his arms out and asks "And what would give you that idea?"

"Where else would you be?"

"So you do remember me? But then again you wee the one who killed me."

Scott aims the weapon at Harjo and asks "Where am I?"  
>"You tell me. I ended up here after you used the head of Cerberus on me."<p>

Scott lowered his weapon and began to think and say's "Wait if you're here then that means I'm…oh crap."

**San Francisco General Hospital**

Jack could feel hands touching his face and he regains consciousness and sees Rebecca, Artie and Pete looking down at him and Rebecca asks "Hey Jack you okay?"

Jack puts his hands on his fore head and say's "Yeah what happened?"

Then Pete say's "We saw a red flash and a man ran out."

"Some guy pointed a gun at me and shot me with something but I don't know what. And where's that guy?"

Then Rebecca say's "Ames, Hale and Bering are chasing after him."

Suddenly Carl comes back in and holding a M1911 and say's "We lost him."

Then Pete asks "Where's Myka?"

"Your girlfriend is looking around the area for some clues and Claire is going through the video footage."

Then Diego asks "Jack do you remember what happened before you were shot?"  
>Then Jack remembers the dog head and say's "Some guy he had a stone dog head with him."<p>

Pete looks back at Artie and say's "Artie is that what he called us about?"

"He mentioned a stone dog but I didn't think he meant a head."

Then Diego asks "What do you mean."

Then Carl say's "Hey let's find the guy that came in here first."

Jack takes a look at Scott and notices his stats and say's "Hey Rebecca is he going to be okay."

Then they all look at the stats and Artie say's "Oh no."

Then Pete asks "Artie?"

"Now I get it. Scott said he found an artifact I just never thought it would be part of Cerberus."

Then Jack asks "What's an Artifact?"

Then Artie say's "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'm an Alcatraz inmate who disappeared in 1963 and reappeared in 2012 still in his thirties, how could anything else be more surprising?"

Artie shrugs his head and reluctantly say's "An artifact is a relic, fantastical object or a supernatural souvenir that has effects on people or peoples."

Then Rebecca say's "You know we don't believe a word of that right?"

Then Artie say's "Well good for you."

Then he begins to examine stats and say's "Two weeks ago he contacted us saying an artifact was in the possession of a 63 named Tommy and asks me to and my team to come down here and help."

Then Jack replies "Madsen has one of those but two weeks ago was when...crap."

Then Rebecca asks "What happened two weeks ago?"

Then Diego say's "before we came to visit you and Jack was let out Tommy broke into a house and killed a man."

Then Carl say's "Yeah Scott told me about that, he said something was taken from the house but he didn't know what."

Then Jack realizes it all "that guy who shot me told Madsen to steal the head and told Cameron to kill me."

Then Rebecca asks angrily "What about Jimmy? Why did they kill him?"

Then Jack say's "I don't know."

The Myka and Claire come into the room and simultaneously say "We found him."

They all fallow them out and Jack was last as he took one last look at his unconscious partner and say's "Hang in there Scott."

**Deep in Scott's subconscious**

Scott stares at Harjo then at then the AK-47 and asks "So what you're going to try and kill me?"  
>Harjo begins to laugh and say's "And what I accomplish from that?"<p>

"You tell me, you're the insane one here."

"I'm the insane one?"

"What do you think?"

"You take a bullet for someone you barely know and I'm the crazy one?"  
>"What's that suppose to mean?"<p>

"What's your real reason for saving him? Was it because he was your grandfather's friend, he deserved another chance or is it that deep down he's like you use to be beaten up by life then kicked when he was down?"

"He's my partner!"  
>"Partners right."<p>

Scott could hear the doubt in Haroj's voice and say's "So that you're plan taunt me?"  
>"No just killing time."<p>

Then Scott rubs off

**San Francisco General Hospital **

Jack was in the back seat of the car as Rebecca drove and Diego was in the passenger seat, next to Jack was Carl who decided to go with them while Claire went with Artie, Pete and Myka

Jack looked out at the passing buildings and Carl asks "This a normal day at the office for you?"

Jack turns and say's "If you mean my partner being in the hospital and being electricity shot? Then no."

"I swear Scott talked a storm about you, now I see why."

"Are you two old friends?"

"Ever since High school."

Suddenly Jack felt some guilt over Scott being killed, seeing as how Scott got hurt protecting him

The car stops and Jack looks out and sees S.W.A.T.S surrounding a building with snipers and some with pistols and assault rifles

Then Jack asks"Why are we here?"

And Myka say's "When we went through the videos we saw a man you call Cameron on one and we gave two pictures to the police and they began to show the pictures around town and then he took the people in the bank hostage."

Rebecca and Diego begin to talk to the Captain while Pete, Myka and Artie talk to each other

Then Jack asks Carl "Cameron's in there?"

Carl quickly replies "Yeah and this isn't going to go well."

Then Jack asks "Why?"  
>Claire quickly says "Officer Dickens was killed when you cornered Cameron last time and while he may not have killed him he was in league with the people who did so in their eye's…<p>

And Jack finishes her sentence "He's just as guilty."

Then he asks "Do you think I get inside to try and talk to him?"

"Judging by that captain's voice and look I'm pretty sure he will only talk to Madsen is because he knows her but the rest of us he'll ignore."

"Can you make a distraction?"

"Sure why?"

"I'm goanna see if I can try to talk him into letting me try to talk him down."  
>"You think he will?"<br>"No, but it's worth a shot."

"Okay and if that fails?"

"Use your imagination."

Then Artie stops him and asks "What are you doing?"  
>"I have to see if they'll let me talk to him."<p>

"Why? He doesn't have the artifact."

"No but he might know who does."

Then He walks to the captain who was done talking to Rebecca and asks "Sir I need to talk to the man inside."

"Well if you're lucky you might but for now you and you're friends need to get back."

"No if you go in guns blazing he'll start killing people."

"He won't get the chance."  
>"No we need him alive."<p>

"Well I'm sorry but that's not my call."

Then the captain gets ready to give the order and Jack looks back at the others then makes a run for it then the captain was ready to order his men to stop him but Carl draws his M1911 and Claire a Glock17 both aimed at the captain and Carl say's "One false move and we turn you're captains head into Swiss cheese minus the cheese part."

The distraction worked and Jack was able to get inside and sees Cameron standing with the revolver and the hostages lying down on the ground and Jack say's Cameron,"

Cameron turns the gun on him and say's "Jack?"

Jack had his arms lowered and say's "I just want to talk." Unless you want to finish the job."

"I'm sorry Jack I thought he was telling the truth."

"Who?"

"Watson Luke Watson. He promised to help get the truth out if I helped him but I didn't know Lucas would get hurt or sucked up in that dog head. "

"Where is he?"

"At that place where Madsen killed the girl Madsen's partner."

"So why are you doing this?"

"I was hoping to lure that bitch Magnus out here."

"Well if she's like the warden or anyone else there who did this to us, did you really think they would give a damn about what you do to these people?"

Cameron puts the gun down and say' "no I was just so… so."

"Just walk away Cameron."

"Why?"

"Find out the truth on your own."

"Your right."

Cameron walks away then disappears and Jack and the hostages exit the front door

As the police swept through the building Artie asks "Well did you learn anything?"

Jack looks at Rebecca and asks "Rebecca I hate to ask you this but where did your partner die at?"

Then Rebecca asks in a defensive tone "Why?"

"Cameron said the man who has the head went to the place 2002 killed your partner."

"Jack do you even hear yourself right now? What makes you think the heads even important? And how do you know he wasn't just lying?"

"You think I don't know that? But this man did something to Scott and he needs to answer for it. Look I know this is a sore spot for you. I get that but I can't sit here and not follow up on this, so either help me or I go through the town kicking open every door."

"Alright, alright I'll take you there."

**Deep in Scott's Sub conscious **

Scott ran through the tropical jungle

He runs for a few minutes then stops when he sees Harjo leaning against the tree and fires the gun at him and the bullets just seem to disappear as they hit him and Harjo laughs saying "Like I said Insanity is to do the same thing over and over expecting things to change."

Then he pulls up the AK-47 and Scott say's "I thought you said it was insane to do something repeatedly?"

"I'm already there so I can afford to be a little more insane."

Then Scott runs away again and Harjo starts to fire as he chases after him yelling "You can't keep running from you're problems Lucas! I thought you would have learned that by now!"

**Some location in San Francisco **

Rebecca led the others to where Will was killed by Tommy

Jack pulls out his Beretta 92F and readies it

Then Carl say's "Me and Claire will go around back so he can't get away."

Then Aries say's "Well cover the sides."

Then Soto asks "What about me?"

Then Jack say's "Stay here in case he gets past us."

Rebecca and Jack go through the building and on one of the buildings walls Jack sees a group of photos of him and Scott for the past few weeks since he was let out

And Rebecca say's in a joking tone "Looks like you and Sawyer have a friendly neighborhood stalker."

And Jack replies "Not funny."

Then Jack notices something in the corner of his eye and suddenly a man behind them runs away and they chase after him on top of the building and some stairs and the man jumps onto another building and Rebecca jumps after him but not far enough and barely manages to grab on to the edge

Jack jumps next and was going to chase after the man then sees Rebecca was losing her grip

It was sort of Ironic for Rebecca, this spot was where she failed to save her partner, she loses her grip and thought she was as good as dead but suddenly a hand grabbed her by the arm and looks up to see Jack had caught her

Jack grabs her arm with both of his and say's "I got you Rebecca."

He pulls her up and she takes a few seconds to take it all in and say's "Thanks Jack."

He quickly replies "No problem."

Meanwhile the man that got away from them was running but suddenly Carl, Claire, Pete, Myka and Artie surround the man and Carl say's "Freeze."

Jack and Rebecca catch up with them and see the man was caught and Artie grabs an item from the man and removes the clothe hiding it and they all see it was as Jack described a dog head and Myka asks "Artie is that the…

"Yep the head of Cerberus,"

Jack removes the hood from the man's head and examines the face the man appeared to be like Jack in his thirties with a beard around his mouth and brown eyes

Jack recognized the man face and Rebecca and Diego who just arrived saw it and she asks "You know this guy Jack?"

Jack looks at them and say's "Yeah I know this guy, He was on Alcatraz in some science team doing some kind of experiment on the inmates."

Then Jack remembers what Cameron said before about Magnus and say's to the man "You know I heard Cameron mention a Bitch named Magnus but I didn't think I'd see you're sorry face again Watson."

Then Artie say's "Watson?" Then Jack say's "Yeah Luke Watson."

"That explains the Cerberus head."

"Why?"  
>"While on Alcatraz he was experimenting on the inmates with the head with a reverse affect."<p>

Then Jack asks "Head of Cerberus? That's Greek three headed dog. shouldn't there be three of those?"

The whole group stares at Jack surprised at how he knew that and he say's "What? Scott mentioned it a few times."

Then Artie say's "Yes there was three of them but these heads were all left in warehouse one."

Then Jack asks "Where did you get this? What did you do to Scott?"

Watson kept quiet and Jack promptly head butted him and punches him in the stomach and asks again "How does it work?"  
>Then Artie say's "Sylvane its okay. I can save him without his help."<p>

Then they all hear a phone ring and Jack looks around and everyone else denies it being theirs and Jack looks at Watson and say's "Oh it's you."

He reaches into Watsons coat pocket and grabs the cell phone and reads the name Magnus on it

Jack instantly knocks Watson to the ground and out cold and say's "That was for telling Cameron to shoot me you Jack ass."

He opens the phone and he hears a British woman's voice on the other end "Watson, did the Cerberus head work on Sawyer?"

Jack looks down at the unconscious Watson and say's "Hello Magnus."

"Sylvane?"

Jack could hear the horror in her voice and say's "I don't know what you did to me or the other inmates but I do know this, you're goanna wish you hadn't."

"You stop me Sylvane, you can't kill the future."

"We'll see about that."

Magnus then Hangs up.

**Not too far from where Jack and the others are**

Cameron watches as Jack saves Rebecca and capture Watson and puts the binoculars away and he hears Tommy behind "You know because of this I'm goanna have to kill you some day right?"

Cameron doesn't look behind him he just continues to look at the group and say's "I don't care they will pay for what they did to me."

"What's the point? It won't fix anything."

"No but it's a start." Then he hears Tommy walk away

**Deep in Scott's sub conscious**

Scott continued to run from Harjo them stops when reaches the edge of a cliff and Harjo walks up with the Ak-47 ready and say's "Looks like you're out of time."

Then Scott looks down at the water below him and say's "I guess so, but not by you."

Then he lifts one leg forward and falls back and suddenly a light surrounds him

**Back at the Hospital**

Artie was holding the Cerberus head as the other watched

He puts his hand on his top of the head and puts a slight pressure on it and to the surprise of everyone including Rebecca were surprised as a glow came out of the head and into Scott mouth and he suddenly wakes up and gets off the bed and looks at everyone n the room and say's in a sarcastic tone "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to have this many people in the room."

Causing most of the group to laugh and Carl say's "Good to see you man."

Scott looks at Carl and say's "Carl? Weren't you supposed to be here tomorrow?"

"It is tomorrow."

"Oh that's right, I was shot."

Then he looks around and say's "Where's Claire"

Carl looks behind everyone and sees that Claire had disappeared and say's "She was just right there."

"Well I'm pretty sure I'll see her soon."

Then he sees Artie holding the Cerberus head and say's "Ah Artie nice to see you found it."

"Yes well you're friends were very helpful in that."

"Good."

Then he taps Jack on the back and say's "Thanks Partner, see you in the morning."

Then Jack asks "Where are you going?"

"Home, I need some rest."

Scott grabs his Tags, Jacket and gun then heads home

Sometime after Scott left so did Artie and his team and Carl who went to his apartment and Jack left with Rebecca and Diego next to him.

**Scott's Safe house **

Scott entered his room putting his jacket on a chair and gun on the desk and as he turning on the T.V he hears a familiar female voice "Nice to see your new safe house looks like the old one."

He turns around and sees Claire sitting n the bed enjoying the shade from the summer sun outside and she say's Just wouldn't feel like home without it."

Scot smiles and say's "Hello to you too Claire."

"Jack seems like a good partner too bad Hauser doesn't agree with you on that subject."

"Give him tie he will."

Claire stands up and walks up to him and asks "And what about Madsen?"  
>"She seems to have a changing opinion about him."<p>

"Good and what about you."

"I trust him."  
>"You always seemed makes strong bonds with people you like."<p>

"And what would give you that idea?"

Claire makes a half smile and wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him

**Some graveyard**

Cameron looked down at the grave of his son and asks himself "How low have I fallen? Am I worse then them the people who did this to me?"

Then He looks at his revolver and asks to himself "What the hell did they do to me?"


	7. Leon Redfield

**Alcatraz Guards room**

Leon Redfield found himself in his old room he had no real family besides his parents

He walks through the room looking at all the marking he left from his time on Alcatraz and opens a small compartment on the wall like the one Guy Hastings had and finds his M1911 and five clips

He looks out the window seeing all the tourists visiting Alcatraz and conceals his weapon and extra clips

Suddenly he hears a ring and finds a strange object in his pocket when he opens it and he hears noise coming from inside it and he puts what looks like the listening end up to his ear and say's "Hello?"

"Find Sawyer and Sylvane."

Leon looks out at all those people and a fascination overcomes him as he looked at them

Suddenly a Ranger found him and say's "What are you doing here?"  
>Suddenly Leon tackles the man to the ground and viciously beat him to death<p>

**Scott's safe house**

Scott was asleep from two days before, relaxed from getting shot by Cameron his own grandfather, of course he had never met him up until that moment hell even his own father never knew Cameron and he was his son, in a way there was part of Scott who still loved his grandfather they were family after all but the other half hated him for trying to kill Jack a fellow inmate on Alcatraz and his friend and Scott's Partner

Scott wakes up feeling happy and full of life he looks to his right and sees Claire was asleep smiling

Scott gets up putting on his pants and walks into his bath room and looks in the mirror examining the scar on his cheek bone a painful reminder of his time in the military then he examines the tattoos on his arm and one on the right shoulder then finally the gunshot wound

He turns on the foist and washes his face with it and looks in the mirror and once again sees Harjo and he say's "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?"

Scott stares at the hallucination and goes back to his routine and walks away

He grabs a coke out of the refrigerator and turns on the T.V. and sees a report of a Ranger found beaten to death on Alcatraz

He immediately changes the channel and sits back down on bed and sits his drink on the desk

He was no hurry Hauser had given the team a day off after Rebecca being stabbed and Scott being shot and god knows what else he believed the team need a few days to relax before going back to work

He watches as the show comes on deciding to wait for Claire to wake up

**Jacks Apartment**

Jack woke up filling exhausted still never being able to really get a good night's sleep

Jack putt on his clothes brushed his teeth and walks out the door ready to get the day over with

He began to walk down the stairs and sees Hauser and Lucy exiting a car and asks "What the hell do you want?"

Lucy quickly replies "Part of your agreement is that you go under a psychological evaluation."

"Fine come on."

Than Hauser asks "Jack where are you going?"

"I go to a restaurant near here to eat."

And they both follow him as he walks down the street

**Some random Bar**

Carl was setting up a pool table enjoying the drinks and quietness

As he was getting g ready to play when he sees Diego Soto and Rebecca Madsen walk in and say's "Wasn't expecting to see you to for four or five more days."

Rebecca smirks and takes one of the pool sticks and so does Diego

Carl knew they were up to something he had been around enough people like them to now better and he asks "Is there a reason you came down here or are you just killing time?"

Carl hits the first ball and Rebecca asks "Is Sawyer here?"

"I've been waiting here for him and Claire to show up."

"Him and Claire?"

Then Carl say's in a mocking tone "Yeah you know that thing two people who like each other have, or did they not teach you that in school?"

"I know what it means."

"What did you want to ask him?"

"What can you tell me about him?"

"What you don't have some cop buddy who can do that for you?"

Then Rebecca gives him a irritated stair and Carl say's "Oh you did Ha, and you still didn't find anything? Oh that's rich."

"Who is he?"

"You know I'd rather not talk about that."

"Why? Is he that important to you?"

"Yeah, he's like a brother. Lucas was there for me when my real brother wasn't."

Rebecca and Diego were both surprised by Carl's loyalty to Scott like a faithful younger brother

Carl at this point was defensive of Scott and asks "Is there something else you wanted to know?"

"Just one, why offer Jack a deal?"

Carl noticed a slight change in Rebecca's tone when she said Jack like talking about a person she was friends with and asks "And why would you want to know about that?'

"Hauser would never agree to let Jack go, so what? Do think he can lead you to someone? Maybe Warden James?"

Carl holds his stick on the ground and puts both of his hands on it and say's with a chuckle" Yeah that's the funny part about Lucas, I think he really doesn't give a damn about Warden James only putting the away the sixty threes, but also I think in a way he saw Jack as himself a few years back broken, destroyed totally devoid of life and not seeing any reason to go on but then Lucas was given a chance to rebuild his life and start over and that's exactly what he's given Jack."

"Rebecca ad Diego again found themselves amazed by Carl siding with Scott but also at the revelation on Scott and his reason for helping Jack.

**Some random restaurant **

Jack was sitting at the table drinking his coffee as Lucy sat on the other side of the table who was opening her file and Hauser sat beside her as he also drinking his coffee

Jack and Hauser were never really able to fix the animosity the two had towards each other mainly because of Tiller but in some ways Jack is able to understand why Hauser despises him

Lucy finally opens the file and asks "Mr. Sylvane what is your relationship with Mr. Sawyer?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've been working together for a month now, so what is the relation between the two of you?"

"He's my partner nothing else."

"Are you two friends?"

"Yes."

"What about Madsen and Soto?"

"What about them?"

"What is your opinion on them?"

"Soto's okay a little bit of a know it all as for Rebecca it's pretty much the same."

Lucy noticed a difference between Jack's speech when he said Rebecca and asks "What is your personal opinion on Madsen?"

Jack found the question odd but knew if he asked a question or refused to answer it would result in more trouble and say's "Strong, independent, determined and certainly won't back down from a fight or run from a problem."

Lucy notices a tone of respect in Jacks voice when he spoke of Rebecca and then asks "What about Cameron Sawyer?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two were friends, but after seeing him shoot his grandson your partner what do you have to say about him?"

"I'm not goanna enjoy it when I have to lock him up."

Then Hauser surprises both of them with his own question "Why take the deal? There nothing out there for you any more Jack your world is gone. What is the point of trying to start over?"

Jack found himself at a loss for words he knew everything he knew and loved was gone but then he remembers why and say's "There is no point in life it's nothing but uncertainty but I have a chance to decide how I want to live it and I choose to spend what's left of my time to make up for the mistakes I made in my life."

**Some cemetery **

Cameron was sitting down over his Son and Daughter and law as he looked around the grave and sees his second grandson's grave

He gets up and looks through other parts of the cemetery he sees something that horrifies him his own grave that was made after they faked his death and he found himself falling to his knees as he saw the grave of his wife Emily Sawyer

He goes through his pocket and pulls out his wedding ring and say's "I'm sorry Emily you were right I should have tried harder to find a real job, I was just so tired of always loosing it to someone else. But that was no excuse I should have tried harder for you and Steve."

Suddenly he hears a click sound of a gun and a familiar voce say's "Put your hands up in the air Sawyer."

Cameron does as the voice say's then again the same voice say's "Good now get up and turn around nice and slow."

Cameron stands up and turns around slowly and instantly recognizes the man and lowers his arms despite the man's protest and say's "Hello Redfield, you cowardly excuse of a guard." Then he say's in a sarcastic tone "How have you been?"

Leon tightens the grip on the M1911 and say's "Let's get going 1985 the Warden wants you."

**Scott's Safe House**

Scott was finished getting dressed e was just waiting for Claire to get dressed herself

As he's waiting he turns the T.V channel back onto the news and hears about a man founded murdered near Scott's grandmothers grave

It didn't take Scott long to put two and two together seeing as how it would match his grandfathers profile

Claire finally came out of the bathroom cleaned and fully clothed ready to go and Scott turns of the T.V and Claire asks "Ready to go?"  
>"Yeah Claire I'm always ready."<p>

Then Claire say's in a flirtatious tone

"Not always."

They leave the house and drive off to meet with Carl.

**Some Cemetery A twenty minutes earlier **

Leon had Cameron at gun point still trying to get him to move and Cameron asks "Or what? You'll shoot me. Be my guest, what have I got left to lose."

By this time Leon had lost his patience and tightens his grip and again and an evil smile appears on his face and he say's "I guess I'll just have to pay that Grandson of yours and Gibson a visit then his son and daughter then maybe Sylvane."

Cameron's face turned to horror then anger boiled inside and suddenly he grabbed the pistol the punched Leon in the face causing him to let go and shoot Leon in the stomach causing him to fall down to one knee and aims the weapon with one hand at Leon's head and say's in an angry tone "Never threaten my family or my friends."

Then he pulls the trigger killing Leon instantly and takes the extra clips off the body not feeling that guilty over what he had done, this guard like Tiller had made his and every other inmate's life a living hell

He stands back up and looks at his wife's grave and say's "I'll be back Emily, I promise."

**Some Random bar **

Jack was at the bar stool at the same bar that Rebecca, Diego and Carl were playing pool at

Rebecca asked him if e wanted to play with them to which he politely declined

Scott and Claire sowed up and Claire joined them while Scott sits next to Jack and asks "is something wrong Jack?"

Jack looks at his partner and asks "Did you know I would have to go through a psychological evaluation?"

"Yes Jack I knew, we all have me Claire and Carl did."

"Good I was starting to feel left out."

Scott couldn't help but laugh at Jack's sense of humor and say's "You know Jack I was in your position once."

Jack looks at Scott shocked and asks "What happened?"

"I did bad things Jack, things I will never forgive myself for. When I was locked up in a prison like the one you were in I thought my life was over that there was no reason to go on, nothing left in life to rebuild but then one day someone came to me with an offer, a chance to make up past mistakes to take back control of my life and I took it."

"Like me?"

"Yeah Jack I wasn't blowing sit out of my mouth when you and I met for the first time, I had been where you're at now. It's not easy but in the end it's worth it."

Scott looks back and sees the others at the pool table and pats Jack on the shoulder and say's "Come on. Let's play some pool."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to go back to work and see Hauser's sour face and not have any fun to show for it?"

Jack smirks and gets up and they joins the others at the pool table much to delight of Rebecca and Claire

But unknown to all of them Cameron was looking through the window at his grandson and former friend smiling to see they were safe and then he walks away into the night.


	8. Rick Bishop

**Somewhere in Sacramento **

Billy Grime a gay bartender was turning in for the night already done putting away the glasses and the chairs on the table

As he was walking down the street of Sacramento he live on the quiet side of town where there was barely anyone on the street after dark the only real sound that could be heard was dogs barking and cars in the distance

He was nearing his apartment when suddenly he hears a hateful and scornful voice say "Hey Sinner."

Then a hand grabs him from behind and forces him to turns around and a Bowie knife tears into his chest and for a moment him and his killer make eye contact then the knife exits his chest and he falls back to the ground dead with a flood of blood coming out of his mouth

The killer looks down at the body of his victim and him and a man he talked into helping him picks it up unaware that they had been seen.

**Jack's Apartment**

Jack woke up at dawn getting ready to meet up with Scott and the others for their last day off

He gets dressed and turns on the T.V as he puts on his jacket

He sees a report of the body of a dead bartender found dead outside of Sacramento

The repot reminded Jack of another more annoying Alcatraz inmate named Rick Bishop who would shout out commandments from one of the cells close to his it was rather annoying

Suddenly he hears a knock on his door and say's "hang on Scott I'm coming."

He opens the door and was surprised to see it was Rebecca on the other side with her hands in her pockets and say's "Rebecca?"

"Hey Jack, Scott told me to come get you."

"What's going on?"

"Hauser called we have another one."

"Don't we still have another day off?"

"Well they said this one could be serious, Come on we need to hurry."

Jack turns off his T.V and He joins Rebecca in her car and they drive off.

**Alcatraz 1959 January 21**

Rick Bishop a religious serial killer was brought to his cell by Guy Hastings and Kellen Hale

They put him and the cell then lock it up and leave

As soon as they were gone Bishop began to yells commandments and gospels much to everyone except Yapper annoyance

After hours of torment Lucas Gibson say's "Oh for god's sake will you shut the hell up."

Then Bishop Say's "thou shall not use my name in vein."

Then Cameron say's "Will you shut the hell up you religious prick."

**The Bat Cave**

Jack and Rebecca walk down into the bat cave talking most of the time

When they walk in they see that Scott, Claire, Carl, Diego, Hauser and Lucy were waiting for them and Carl say's "It's about time you showed up."

Then Hauser say's "Quiet down Ames."

He hands Rebecca a File and say's "C.B.I found a body near Sacramento."

Then Rebecca asks "Why is that our problem?"

"The victim was gay bartender killed with a bowie knife."

Then Diego say's "A Bowie knife? That sounds like-

Then Jack say's "Rick Bishop."

Hauser glares Sylvane and say's "We have a plane for you to catch."

Then he say's "Everyone but Sawyer and Ames go now."

The others wanted to stay a thousand questions but decided not to seeing as how he was in a bad mood

The others leave with only Hauser, Lucy, Scott and Carl in the room

Then Scott asks "What's going o Hauser?"  
>"You'll be going with them don't worry."<p>

Then Carl asks "So what this about?"

Then Hauser say's with a sympathetic look o his face "I understand you two both served in Afghanistan ad Iraq."

The Scott asks "What of it?"

"The part that concerns both of you is while in Sacramento you may run into a group from Westboro Baptist Church."

"You want us to avoid them as much as possible?"

"Yes we don't you to start a war with them."

Then Carl say's "Relax boss I'll be there to keep him in line."

"Good then Ames you can leave."

Carl looks at Scott and say's "See you on the plane Lucas."

"Right."

Then Carl leaves ad Hauser asks "How close are you and Sylvane?"

"Why?"  
>Then Lucy say's "We preformed the evaluation on him."<p>

"And?"

"He seems to be safe to work with he shows a positive opinion of you and Soto."

"I'm sensing a but coming?"

"But his opinion of Rebecca is… Concerning."

"And what opinion is that?"

"We believe they have developed feelings for each other most likely after he saved her life when they captured Watson."

"You want me confront them about it?"

"No just determine if they are together?"  
>"So what I'm supposed to ask my friend "hey Jack you and Rebecca seeing each other?"<p>

"No just talk to him we may not have to do anything but we are required to check and he won't tell us if he is."

"Why does it even matter? People are allowed to date on this team."

Then Hauser say's "We allow you and Hale to have a relationship because it doesn't affect your work so we need you to find out if it is the same with Jack and Rebecca."

"Ad what if it isn't?"

"Then we have to lock him back up. Understood?"

"Alright I'll talk to him."

Then he gives Hauser an ugly look and say's "But if this is some kind of scam to turn me and him against each other your goanna regret it."

"It's not."

"Good I'll see you when it's done."

Then Scott walks away to go meet up with Jack and the others.


	9. Sacramento

**Federal Plane**

Scott sat in the air plane his seat was across from Jack's

Rebecca, and Diego were sitting in a different row of seats away t=from them but enough to hear them

Scott was ready to talk to Jack but suddenly he feels a pain rush through his head and he sees a man with buzz cut brown hair blue eyes wearing a United States Marine uniform and a pair of dog tags around his neck and a first lieutenant on the uniform

Jack seemed unaware of the man

Scott knew the man it was Nathan Hale his best friend from his days of the Marines and Claire's older brother who died in his arms as Scott tried to save his life

Scott's face was white as a ghost Jack could sees the fear in his eyes

Nathan sat in the seat next to Jacks, Scott puts his hand forward and just as it touches Hale he disappears

Jack looks at his partner and asks "Are you okay Scott? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Scott relaxes in the seat with a little sweat going down his face and say's "Yeah Jack I'm fine."

He takes a few seconds and asks "Hey Jack can I ask you something?"  
>Jack looks at his partner and say's "Of course."<p>

Scott puts his hand in front of his mouth making the face he always made when he was thinking then finally he say's "Hauser wanted me to ask you and Rebecca something on the flight and I thought I should just get it over with."

"What is it?"

"Are you and Rebecca… seeing each other?"

Jack could hear the discomfort in Scott's voice and kept his mixed emotions inside and asks "Why would Hauser want you to ask me that?"

"Well you and her have gotten close since I woke up after getting shot and they decided to use me as a middle man seeing as how their too spineless to ask themselves."

Jack could always see that Scott hated Hauser but now his hate was turned to complete disgust

Finally he asks "What would have happened if I was?"

Scott looks at him and say's "Part of the deal I was able to get you says That while you work with the team you are not allowed to make contact with anyone outside of the team without one of the other's knowing and this one Hauser snuck in during the last few days of the debate you would not be allowed to form romantic relationships with someone from this time unless you're handler can present evidence otherwise."

"And who's my handler?"

"That would be me Jack."

"So even if I like Rebecca I'm not allowed to pursue a relationship with her or anyone else."  
>"You could, before Rebecca was stabbed I earned a few favors in the white house and the senate so I can help you there if you are interested in moving on."<p>

Jack looks Scott strait in the eye and say's "I am."

"Alright when we get back I'll make the call but When Ray Archer starts giving me hell you'd better be there to take me to the hospital again."

Jack then say's "I'll be there."

Jack then began to look out the window at the clouds and Scott grabs his nearby Hamlet book and begins to read

Meanwhile after hearing the conversation between the two Claire couldn't help but notice a slight smile forming on her face

**Sacramento Air port**

The plane landed in Sacramento Rebecca, Diego, Jack, Claire and Carl get off leaving Scott who was starting to get up

As he does this he hears a voice say "Wow Lucas I didn't think you were the government type."

He looks and sees in one of the seats Nathan looking up at him smirking and then Hale say's "And seeing my sister really man. What ever happen to the pilot?"

Scott looks at the ghost and asks "How can-

Then Claire comes into the plane and say's "Lucas?"

He looks back at her then back to where the ghost was but now it was gone

Claire looks at Scott and sees he had something on his mind and asks "Are you okay Lucas?"

Scott looks at her and say's "Yeah I'm fine Claire let's just get this over with."

And they both exit the plane with Scott trying to understand what just happened

**CBI Building**

Scott, Jack and Rebecca sat in the room of one of the CBI team while Diego, Carl and Claire were in the waiting room

Jack and Rebecca were sitting down in some chairs exchanging looks a few times then looking away

Scott found it more relaxing to walk around the room as he was still disturbed from earlier on the plane

He could still hear Nathan's voice _"How could you let me die Tom? Stop running! Why are you working for these people? Tom answer me! Lucas!"_

Scott covered his ears in a desperate attempt to make the Noise stop

Then all of a sudden he hears a knock on the door frame and the voice of his friend stops his mind at peace

He looks and sees a brunet woman in her early forties

Jack and Rebecca stand up when they see she had come in

Scott shakes hands with her and she say's "You must be Agent Sawyer? I'm supervisor Smith."

Scott then say's "Good to meet you." Then he introduces his friends "This is Agent Sylvane and Madsen."  
>Smith exchanged looks with Jack and Rebecca then went back to Scott and handed him a case file and say's "Here's everything we have on your case."<p>

Scott took the case file and say's "Thanks."

Supervisor smith then she goes to her desk and resumes her duties

Scott and the others took the file to the waiting room and Carl asks "Did you get the file?"

Scott lifts the case file Smith gave him and say's "Yeah now let's go."

**Some Restaurant**

The team sat at the small table in the low class restaurant

It was the kind of place Scott and Jack were use to eating in

As the other's ate there food Scott and Rebecca looked over the case file

They read the case files then there was ring from Scott's phone but this time it was different Jack and Rebecca could tell by how Claire and Carl reacted to it along with Scott

The ring was a song called War by Poets of the fall a song that Scott specifically put on his phone if one very important person ever called

He looked at the caller ID and it said Callen

Scott stood up and the others watch as he leaves the restaurant and Jack turns to Carl and Claire and asks "What was that?"  
>Claire sits up and say's "That ring tone shouldn't even be playing in anymore."<p>

Then she follows Scott outside

Scott walks out the door and flips the door open and say's "Hello?"

Then he hears a voice the voice he knew too well "Hello Sergeant."  
>"Callen what are you doing out of Binghamton?"<br>"They let me out for good behavior."

Scott could hear the sarcasm in Callen's voice he had always been full of life and emotion but then he was captured and his personality changed

Scott thought about what to say then finally asks "What do you want?"

Soon Claire walks out the door and listens in on their conversation

Finally Callen say's "Why don't you and you're girlfriend turn around and find out."

Scott realizes he could hear Callen's voice nearby and turns around and sees he and Claire both see him sitting on a park bench and Callen say's "About time you showed up."


	10. Get Bishop

**Sacramento**

Scott and Claire stared at Callen as he sat there on the bench

Callen looked different then the last time Scott saw him in Binghamton years before

Jack, Rebecca, Diego and Carl come out the door to follow them and before they knew it Callen grabs Diego by the neck and say's "No one moves or he dies."

Scott draws his berretta 92F and takes aim and say's "Let Soto go Callen!"

Callen smirked like an arrogant Ant-hero and asks "Or what Sawyer? You're a powerful Hyperkinetic but you're not that powerful."

Scott tightens the grip on his weapon and shoots a metal pole and it hits Callen in the back of his arm making him release his grip on Diego

Callen then say's "Ahhhhh hahaha that was pretty good."

Scott had his weapon now aimed at Callen's head and say's "Don't move!"

Suddenly a small metal ball rolled from behind Callen and it shoots out a flash but Jack and Rebecca cover their eye's before it goes off

The two chase after him and are followed by the others when their vision returns

They chase Callen into his safe house but they found themselves in aw

The house had pictures and maps of sixty threes and Alcatraz and Jack say's "What the hell is all this?"

Callen kept his hand on his wound as he looked at them all and again Scott sees the hallucination of his friend Nathan looking at it all on the wall and say's "Look at this Tom, it's every sixty three you have in Alcatraz."

Scott immediately raised his weapon demanding answers "What are you doing here Callen? you should still be in Binghamton."

"I busted out with a number of Alphas, bright side they let Rosen out."

Scott stared at Callen as the others looked at him, trying to understand a thing they said. Alphas? They thought through their heads trying to understand them and how Scott knew this man

Scott had his weapon aimed at Callen ready to pull the trigger, he remembered him well the pain he caused him and his family trying to get back at his old friend and half brother Kellen Sheppard

Scott would have pulled the trigger but he begins to hear the voice of Nathan "Tom don't do this, he's not worth it."

Scott pulls on the hammer and asks "Why do you have all this?"

Callen looks into Scott's eyes, they had the look of the man he hadn't seen last time and decides to give him the answer "After I broke out of Binghamton I went back to freelancing and this guy named Watson walks up say's a lady named Magnus wants to hire me for some work she has for me and she has me look up the names of these sixty three guys you captured but then I quit."

"Why?"

"She said she wanted you to die and I learned my lesson after the last time I tried that to get to Sheppard."

Rebecca looks at him and asks "What happened last time?"

Scott keeps his eyes on Callen but he was still able to hear her and say's "Before I was transferred to the Alcatraz task force I was instructed to retrieve certain individuals well I worked with Callen here then he went rogue and took my wife Jessica and our two kids hostage to lure me into a trap and when he did, he began to think of ways to get back at me for all the people we arrested then my brother Sheppard showed up in the nick of time and beat him in a knife fight then beat him unconscious and later we threw his sorry ass in Binghamton."

"Yeah then I had a chip put in the back of my neck after they gave up on trying to rip a piece of my brain off."

Scott was ready to kill Callen he knew what he was capable of but then he looks back at the pictures of the inmates and sees a new one and asks "What about that one? Who is he?"

Callen looks at the photo and so does Jack and Diego who all say at the same time "It's Rick Bishop."

"Where is he?"

"He'll be at the funeral of that guy he killed last time."

"Why?"

"To kill his boy friend."

Scott looks at Callen and raises his weapon and he puts his hands in the air and say's "Come on man, I know I was wrong but can you honestly say you were surprised by how that happened?"

"You were my friend, and you betrayed me! "You kidnapped my wife then Jake and Becky, you traumatized them in way's you cannot even imagine."

"I know man but please don't do it. You don't want to do this"

Scott stared at him his finger going towards then away from the trigger as he heard Nathan talking to him "Tom don't do this, it's not like you at all."

Scott was finally ready to pull the trigger then he hears Nathan yell "Sergeant Sawyer put your weapon down!"

Scott finally puts his weapon away and say's "Get lost before I change my mind."

Callen takes the offer runs off

The other look at Scott all of them surprised except for Jack and Claire

Scott grabs the picture of Bishop and Rebecca asks "So where are we going now?"

Scott shows them a photo and say's "Were going to the funeral to get this religious punk, burn this face into your brain so you know what to do when you see him."

The others look at it then they follow him as they leave the safe house

**Cemetery**

Scott drove the car as Jack, Rebecca and Diego look at him. His eye's burned with determination, they could tell this one sixty three he hated more than the others

Their car stops in front of the cemetery with Claire's behind them and they look at funeral surprised not to see that the monsters of the Wesboro protest group were not at the funeral and glad, he didn't know if he would be able to respond to seeing them, he despised them more than any other protest group on earth

Rebecca stands next to him and asks "How do you want to do this?"

Scott looks at her then looks back at the funeral and sees Rick Bishop and say's "You guys stay here, I'll get him."

As he walks off Rebecca asks "What are we suppose to do in the mean time?"

Scott turns around and walks backwards and say's in a sarcastic tone "I don't know, make out."

Then he walks over to the funeral and pretends to bump into Rick and know him to the ground and pretends to help him up and pts a gun to his torso and say's "I'm so sorry sir let me help."

Then whispers into his ear "Don't move Bishop or I shoot you then empty my clip into your fanatic scull."

Tries to fight back once but Scott punches him in the back and say's "Get walking."

He leads him back to the car and Rebecca say's while putting the hand cuffs on "Rick Bishop you're under arrest for the murder of Billy Grime."

Scott watches as they put him in one of the cars and Scott sees Jack and the hallucination of Nathan looking back and sees them staring the funeral and he hears Nathan say "Nice to see my death didn't ruin you Tom."

Scott looks back and sees only Jack then they all get in their cars and drive to the air plane. Scott sits next to Claire after they put Bishop in a seat

As the plane begins to take off Jack and Rebecca watch as he falls asleep seeing his mind at peace.

**Arlington Cemetery, Two days later**

Scott stood before Arlington, the cemetery he thought he would end up in when he first joined the Marines

He had typed a number into his cell phone and after two rings he gets an answer "Hello?"

"Hey Walker, it's me Sawyer."

"Hello Tom."

"Alright, I'm really tired of being called that, were not in the Marines any more so quit it with the nick names. It's Scott."

He then hears Walker say in a laughing tone "You'll always be Tom Sawyer to me."

"Look you remember when I was first put on the Alcatraz Task force?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"You said if I believed Sylvane could be trusted then we could remove Hauser's ultimatum."

"To allow Sylvane to have a life again, do you believe he's redeemed himself?"

"Sir he's paid for his crimes in the past and present while in Alcatraz."

"But o you believe he deserves that second chance at a life?"

"Sir everyone deserves a chance in life to find what makes them happy, I was just like him when you and the other's showed up, you had no more reason to trust me then you did to trust anyone else in Binghamton but you did."

"Because I fought because I've fought beside you, I know you better than the other's and I know where your loyalty is. But I wonder can we trust Jack? Will he stay loyal to us or just use all of us then run back to the Warden?"

"Martin you and I both know he didn't want this to happen to him. And I trust him with my life, he's earned it."

"Alright Scott I'll go with you on this one. I'll have it done by tomorrow."

Then he hangs up and Scott walks down Arlington

The nation Cemetery, it contained the bodies of so many soldiers he didn't want to know how many there were

He searched through the cemetery, unaware that Jack was nearby watching

Finally he finds the one he was looking for

One grave near the end with a name inscribed on it First Lieutenant Nathan Hale

Scott bent down and his hand touched the tomb stone and as he does this he begins to hear the noises from before as a memory came back to

'Sergeant Sawyer behind you!'

Scott hears a bullet pierce flesh then the memory continues

'Hale!'

'Son of a bitch got me pretty good.'

"Hang on sir I'll get you help.'

'No, Sergeant, I'm not going to make it, just leave me behind.'

'Sorry sir.'

'I gave you an order Sergeant.'

'An order I choose to disobey, I don't leave my comrades to die.'

Scott then hears the cough of Hale in his memory followed by his last words 'Tell Claire I'm sorry, and Tom this is only the beginning for you, don't give up'

Then Scott forced the memory out of his mind and stands up to solute his dead friend and say's "You were right Hale this was only the beginning. I'm glad you told me and I'm glad I met you, you reminded me of what it meant to be human."

Jack looks on and get ready to walk up to him but he bumps shoulders with another man and faces him unaware that the man looked exactly like Nathan Hale

Jack faces the man and say's "Excuse me."

The man faces him dressed in a Marine uniform and say's "No problem sir, are you looking for someone?"

"No just paying some respects to some old friends of mine."

The man looks at the area around him as Jack looks at Scott then the area and the man say's "What a beautiful day to be alive."

Jack looks and agrees then say's "Yes it is."

Then Jack sees Scott beginning to walk away from the grave and meets up with him and they both leave.


	11. What have I become?

**Death Valley shack**

Cameron Sawyer sat in the old shack had a few old pictures from his time but most of them were new but appeared to be old by a few years.

At one time in his life before being arrested he would come down here to relax in the peace of the desert, a few times he would bring his wife down here to be alone.

He sat in the old room on his old bed with the M1911 and the extra clips on an old desk. As he sat on the bed he examined a hunting knife he purchased earlier in town

As Cameron sat on the bed looking at the knife he could hear the screams. The screams of the other inmates that Dr. Magnus experimented on, the temptation to kill himself had become strong but he had managed to fight it.

Suddenly he hears a voice ask "You're not goanna do it are you?"

He looks up and sees a ghost, the hallucination of his dead wife, her clothes were the same as they were the last time he saw her, and she had medium length black hair and green eyes.

Cameron was shamed to see his wife and cuts his hand with the knife and his hand bleeds but instantly heals up and shows the hallucination his hand and say's "I'm tired Emily, Tired of living when so many like me are dead. I should be dead like you and Steve but I'm not. "

Cameron looks one more time at the ghost and say's "What have I become? My sweetest friend. Everyone I know is gone or will be in the end."

Cameron picks up the M1911 and points it to his head ready to pull the trigger but every time he tried it never went off, he wanted this, he knew he did, this was the only place in the world that was the same since he was free but some piece of him forced him to live with this life. A life he would always hate.

**Alcatraz 1963**

Cameron sat in the court yard with Jack playing chess and Jack asks "Hey Sawyer can I ask you something?"

Cameron looks up and say's "I don't know. Can you?"

"Jack ass, do you think one of us has a chance of ever getting out of here."

Cameron looks up and say's looking at a prison wall knowing it was the direction San Francisco was in "This is Alcatraz, if we're lucky we die here instead of returning to the states. We can never go back there."

Then he looks back at Jack and say's "Were not the same men we were when we first came here, odds are we never will be but I like to think we can always rebuild."

Suddenly five guards walk up and one say's "Come with us Sawyer."

Cameron stands up and asks "Did I do something?"

The guard then say's "Shut up."

Then he tries to beat him with the baton and Cameron grabs it and punches the guard in the nose breaking it and he hits another guard in the head then kicks another one to the ground

The next two guards restrain him and one say's "Take him to Beauregard."

The two guards drag Cameron into the very room where they took Clarence Montgomery and strap him into the chair and Beauregard and a brunet woman with a British accent walks in front of him and say's taking a sheet of the three headed dog statue "Hello Mr. Sawyer, I'm Magnus. Tell me have you ever seen an Artifact before?"

Cameron looks at her, hate burned in his eye's as they did with the guards and everyone else on Alcatraz he hated and then Beauregard injects a small tube into Cameron's arm and he asks "What the hell are you doing?"

Then the eyes on the stone dog began to glow and the bad doctor say's "Putting your blood back."

Then with an extreme degree of pain the blood pumped into his body as his eye's stayed on the stone dog and then he lets out a loud scream of tremendous agony.

**Death Valley Shack**

Cameron wakes up from the horrible memory with a tear coming down his face then he wipes it away and Cameron walks up to the window and plants the knife in the wall

He felt so many emotions. Anger at Beauregard and Watson for using him to try and kill his old friend Jack. Depression knowing that his wife was dead along with the son he never had the chance to meet. Joy at knowing he had a grandson but at the same time guilt for shooting him. And finally hate towards Magnus for doing this to him forcing him to live this hell.

As he looks out the window and say's "I'm a man alive long past his time, but I can't die yet, not while Beauregard and Magnus live."

Then he sees a car park up in front and sees five men step out, he recognized all of them as guards from Alcatraz and he grabs his M1911. The gun felt right in his hand. Like it did when he and his younger brother Alex stormed the Normandy beach

The door opens and two guards walk in and one asks his friends Where's Sawyer!?"

Cameron shoots one in the head then wounds one in the leg and say's "Right here Schmucks." The wounded officer looks up at him and say's "Your dead Sawyer just like you're son."

Cameron fires a single shot into the man's skull and puts it away before taking the Glock17 off of him and a clip off the other one

He walks out of the shack and shoots another guard not planning on giving him the chance to respond then shoots at the last two guards as they take cover behind their vehicle. Cameron covers behind his own car and exchanges shots with the two guards who had a pistol and Assault rifle.

As Cameron loads his last clip in and he hears the guards reloading his weapon and one of them say's "Give it up Sawyer! You're not leaving here alive and you know it!"

Cameron opens the door of his car and they shoot the windows but miss him. He picks a fire extinguisher and stands up and throws it to the side of the car the guards were hiding behind and fires two shots at it and it blows giving Cameron the chance to shoot the gas nozzle and it blows.

He takes cover just as the blast the goes off and when it does he say's "That's goanna wake the neighbors."

He stands himself up and walks over to the destroyed car and finds one guard killed by the blast but one was just barely alive, although he probably was wishing he was. And terribly wounded with one arm and leg blown off.

Cameron looks down at the guard, he felt no sympathy for him or the others he killed. He blamed them for all of this.

The guard tries to rises his automatic weapon but Cameron takes it from him and the aims the weapon at the guards head and demands an answer "Why are you trying to kill me?"

The guards looks up and lets out a cry of pain and say's "Magnus and Warden James want you returned."

Cameron laughs at their stupidy for thinking her would come in quietly then say's "You really thought I would just come back without putting up a fight. After you tricked me into trying to kill my friend and putting my grandson in a hospital."

"It comes down to choice for us, one we have to live but it is necessary."

Cameron then tightens his grip on the weapon and say's "Well I find the death of you and the other guards now necessary."

Then he fires his weapon at the guards head and back away slowly before walking back to his car.

**Later that Night**

Jack sat in the passenger seat of Scott's car as he was driving.

It had been two months since they caught Bishop, afterwards there were no 63's in sight.

Jack was asked by Scott to come with him in Death Valley saying he had a lead on Cameron but for most of the Drive Scott was quiet not saying a word forcing Jack to think of whether to ask him about it or just keep quiet.

As Jack thought a song played on the radio. He was surprised to see it was by Johnny Cash, Jack had listened to a few of his song before being sent to Alcatraz they were good, really good but this one was different it sounded like him but much older.

I hurt myself today,  
>To see if I still feel,<br>I focus on the pain,  
>The only thing that's real,<p>

The needle tears a hole,  
>The old familiar sting,<br>Try to kill it all away,  
>But I remember everything,<p>

What have I become,  
>My sweetest friend,<br>Everyone I know,  
>Goes away in the end,<p>

And you could have it all,  
>My empire of dirt,<br>I will let you down,  
>I will make you hurt,<p>

I wear this crown of thorns,  
>Upon my liars chair,<br>Full of broken thoughts,  
>I cannot repair,<p>

Beneath the stains of time,  
>The feelings disappear,<br>You are someone else,  
>I am still right here,<p>

And you could have it all,  
>My empire of dirt,<br>I will let you down,  
>I will make you hurt,<p>

If I could start again,  
>A million miles away,<br>I will keep myself,  
>I would find a way.<p>

The song was sad to Jack but not for the reasons some might think, it did not remind him of his pain of losing his wife to Alan but it reminded him of the pain he felt after being caught and released from the new Alcatraz.

Scott was still quiet as he sat in the driver seat; the bumps of the dirt seemed to have little effect on Scott's focus. But Jack did when he finally decides to ask his question "Hey, Scott are we there yet?"

Scott looks at Jack "Huh, uh almost, just a few more minutes."

Then Jack begins to see something ahead and asks "So, how was it you said you knew about this place?"

Scott begins to slow down as he drives and says "When I was a kid, Alex would take me out hear some summers after School. He said Cameron use to come out here to be alone with his wife sometimes. I also know this is the one place in the world where he'll feel like he belongs."

Then Jack resumes being quite and this time Scott starts it up "So, have you asked her yet?"

Jack looks at Scott not knowing how to respond and finally asks "Have I asked who?" Scott then looks at him with one eye seeing that Jack knew what he was talking about, he was just stalling and trying to avoid the question and say's "Don't play koi with me. Rebecca, did you talk to her yet?"

And Jack immediately becomes despondent with the question and says "I don't know if I can."

And Scott says "Jack listen to yourself, you sound like a high school student about to give up on asking out his crush." Then he follows up with "You're not asking her to marry you just a date."

Jack knew he cared about Rebecca and he was ready to move on with his life, to leave the past and Sonya where they belonged behind him. But for some reason he felt like something was holding him back, he thought it through his head as he tried to understand what. He knew it wasn't his brother Alan or his son Alan Jr., it wasn't Sonya. He had resolved that emotional issue already but it would always be with him.

Finally Jack say's "I don't know Scott, it just feels like something is holding me back." Then Scott gives his riposte "The only thing holding you back Jack is your own reluctance to find a better life."

Scott could see the look on Jacks face and say's "Look Jack I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be-"

But Jack cuts him off saying "It's alright Scott and your right. But what if I mess up?" and Scott replies "The course of true love never did run smooth."

Jack couldn't help but laugh as the meaning of the Shakespeare quote sank in, he still remembered how Cameron made similar quotes when they were in Alcatraz.

But there moment of laughter was cut short when they finally arrived at the desert shack and Scott couldn't help but feel like something was off.

He grabs his Beretta 92F with its compensator attached to it and he grabs a flashlight then say's "Come on Jack, get the rifle."

Scott steps out of the car and so does Jack who was armed with a M4A1 with a holographic sight and flashlight attached.

They turn on the flashlights and walk towards the house slowly finding the bodies of killed Alcatraz guards and Scott say's "Looks like gramps was already here."

Jack could hear a cynical nature in Scott's voice. Cameron had no real love for any of the guards on Alcatraz except for his tolerance of Guy Hastings and Kellen Hale, but when Jack saw that Scott downright hated the guards like Cameron whenever Nazis were mentioned.

They come up to the shack door that was half open and jack asks "You think he's inside?" and Scott replies "Let's find out."

Scott slowly opens the door with Jack behind him as they walk in and find two more dead guards as they search through the shack.

Jack lowers his weapon as does Scott when they see Cameron was no longer here. Then Scott pulls out his cell phone and opens it and for a second Jack saw a photo of him and Claire on the screen then he sees Scott types in a number. Scott puts the phone up to his ear and Jack asks "Who are you calling?" and Scott say's "Hauser needs to hear this, and boy is he going to be pissed."

Then Jack walks over to the window and something carved on the wood of the shack catches his attention. He brushes his hand over it as he reads the names on it.

**Cameron Sawyer**

**Emily Sawyer**

**Alex Vincent Sawyer**

**Jill Sawyer**

**Steve Sawyer**

**Lucas Scott Sawyer**

**Wesley Sawyer**

**Carl Ames**

**Claire Hale**

**Nathan Hale **

**Jessica Williams Sawyer**

**Jake Sawyer**

**Becky Sawyer**

Jack had no idea who a few of these people were but he assumed they were important to Scott's family.

Scott finished talking to Hauser and puts his phone away and sees Jack staring at the wall and asks "You okay Sylvane?"

Jack turns around and gives a terse response "Fine." Then Scott say's "Well, Hauser said he would send some of his men over here to get the bodies so we can go home."

Then Jack walks out of the shack and Scott sees what he was looking at and smiles looking at the names as memories come back to him. Then he grabs a small pocket knife in the room and puts two more names on the list of his family and then joins Jack back in the car.

As they drive Jack asks "What were you doing in there?" and Scott replies "Just finishing something." And he smiles on the drive as he remembers the name carvings that he put in with infallible precision.

**Jack Houghton Sylvane**

**Rebecca Madsen **

**Delta Air Port**

A British woman with brunet hair steps out of the air port carrying a suit case. She felt untouchable in her arrival to California.

A taxi pulls up and she puts the bag in the back seat and gets in herself, unaware that the whole time a camera had taken multiple picture of her.

Cameron Sawyer sits in the car with his Camera now filled with pictures of the British woman.

He looks at his Assault rifle in the back seat then the pistols by it. Then he looks at the Taxi as it was driving away "I'm coming for you Magnus. Hop you made peace with your god."

Then he pulls out a custom butterfly knife with a grip that looked like a skeleton piece, he flips it open to a one sided blade and say's sarcastically "Oh how I love this new generation." Then he drives away now hell bent on doing one thing and one thing only, get Magnus and Beauregard and make them pay.


	12. Epiphany

**Dark room**

Two men drag a man into the dim lighted room, wearing a bag on his head. They drop the man in the chair, as a man in the corner tosses an old Greek coin up in the air repeatedly.

The one of the men slowly back away from the man as one of them stays by, and the one man in the corner says "So, what do we have hear boys?" and the one closest to the restrained man says as he takes the bag off the head "Here he is sir, Tommy Madsen."

Tommy was shaken at first when the bag was taken off, a side effect from the beating he took when he was captured. Tommy recognized the coin the leader of the men was tossing up and down, then he says "Where did you get that!?" and as he gets up with rage in his tone but one of the men punches him in the stomach and says "Who the hell do you think you are Madsen, to talk to Capelli like that?" Then Capelli says "Easy Danny. We need him alive."

Tommy groans from the pain of the stomach punch and he looks up at Capelli and says "Jacob Capelli?" Jacob Capelli looks down at the beaten Madsen and asks "Where….Is…Sawyer?"

Tommy shakes his head and says "I don't know." And Jacob punches him across the face and says "I'm not playing Madsen. You either tell us where he is, or we ask your granddaughter." And Tommy yells "YOU SON A OF A BITCH, LEAVE HER ALONE!"

And Capelli punches him again across the face and says "Either you tell us where Sawyer and Sylvane are, or me and my men pay that little girl of yours a visit, and then your brother." And Tommy says "You stay away from them."

And Capelli says "Tell me where they are now, or I'll find them myself, all of them."

Suddenly the door opens from a kick, Cameron Sawyer walks in slowly holding a M4A1 with a scope and silencer attached, he was holding onto the trigger and the magazine like a grip. Cameron kills one of the men then wounds Capelli and Danny.

Cameron walks slowly across the room and sees Danny moving around still and puts his rifle to the side then stabs Danny in the chest with his switch blade knife and takes it back out. He sees Capelli alive on the ground, but ignores him and walks over to Tommy and says "Madsen, wow, you look like hell."

Madsen looks at Cameron and says "Sawyer, about time you showed up." Cameron begins to undo Tommie's restraints and says "Sorry, had to find a safe way to get you out."He helps Tommy in walking and he asks "Where are you taking me?" and Cameron says as they leave the room "We need to get you a doctor."

**Jacks apartment October 21 **

Jack dreams, but normally, there was nothing, causing him to believe they aren't even really dreams. Just another punishment for him to live with. This one was different though, this time he could see himself on a field and Sonya was in front of him, but she seemed upset, then he sees Rebecca not too far away with something wrapped in a cloth in her arms. Jack sees two paths, one his past and the other his future. Then Rebecca says "Jack?"

Jack wakes up in his bed room, feeling the sweat run down his face, seeing everything was normal again, he gets out of bed and takes a shower, and then he wipes the steam off the mirror and looks at his reflection, he wipes his face with water and says "That was one strange dream."

He walks into his main room and puts on his boxers and some blue jeans.

After the few sixty threes to appear, Jack had earned enough money to afford some furniture. He grabs turns on his computer and sees a new E-mail from a Dr. Rosen informing him that his deal with Scott, the part of the deal where Jack could start over, he would have to let Rosen Speak with him in a few days. Jack closed his computer and puts on a blue V-neck T-shirt then grabs his grey jacket oh his desk chair. Then Jack grabs his Glock17 and wallet on his way out the apartment.

**Mel's Serenity **

Scott and Diego Soto were sitting in the small restaurant, as they were talking about an idea he was having for a new book. An Idea for a mystery novel with two main characters, one based on Rebecca Madsen as a detective much like the one they have now, and another based on Jack Sylvane.

Scott went over the notes Diego had and says "So Soto, this looks like a good idea." And Diego says "Thanks, but it feels like I'm forgetting something." Scott then replies "A Hauser, you need a Hauser. The kind of person who's good, but through most of the story you can never really see it, till the end of the story."

Diego found the advice strange. Scott and Hauser hated each other, a fact that was visibly clear to everyone in the team. Even to Claire and Carl who were new to the team. Part of Scott did hate him, but another part of him had a certain level of respect for him.

Suddenly the door to the restaurant opened, and Scott was surprised to see Jack walk in. He sits in the seat across from Scott and next to Diego as he says hello to them. Jack ordered himself a coke and Scott asks "So Jack, how have you been using your two days off?" and Jack replies "Just sleeping in and then… I came to ask you about an E-mail I got from a Dr. Rosen, regarding our deal."

Scott stares strait at Jack for a few moments that felt like hours, as the stare seemed to be looking through him, then he says "Figures, they'd send good old Dr. Lee." Jack and Diego could hear not bitterness in his voice, but a familiararity with the name."

Jack then asks "I take it you two know each other?" and Scott replies "Yeah, we know each other. I think we met back in… 2009, or maybe it was after they first let me out of Binghamton."

Jack then follows up by asking "So what does this Rosen guy want with me?" and Scott says "Nothing, he'll come see you, ask a few questions, make an evaluation, and then you're done."

Jack finishes his drink and leaves his money on the table. He gets up to leave and Scott asks "Where you going?" and Jack says "To find a nice quiet spot to think." Scott lifts an eye brow as he and Diego exchange looks.

Jack reaches the door but someone from the other side opens it, it was Ray Archer. Jack exchanges looks with Ray, but then Archers stare turned to a frown. Jack wondered why he made it, but chose to ignore it as he left.

Archer considered going after Sylvane, but chose to let the former sixty three slip away.

Ray searches through the restaurant, and then spots Scott and Soto. He walks up to the table they were at and sits across from Scott, much to his dismay. Scott sighs and says with disgust clear in his tone "What do you want Archer?"

Archer stares at Scott angrily, like he did his older brother and he says "I want it to stop Sawyer." Diego looks at the two, wondering to himself what he was talking about. Scott then asks "You want what to stop?"

Archer then says "You know what I mean." And Scott assumes he meant Rebecca still working on the task force and says "Look. If Rebecca wants remain on the task force, then I have no right to stops her any more stop her then you do. It's her call."

Ray looks at Scott with a confused look on his face then says "That's not what I'm talking about." And Scott say's "Oh." And Soto asks "Then what are you talking about?" Ray then says "Whatever is going on between Rebecca and that thing you work with, I want it to stop!"

Scott then says angrily "First of all you pathetic excuse of a retired blue boy, that thing has a name, its Jack, Jack Sylvane." Then he asks in a less angry tone "And second of all, what makes you think something going on between them?"

Archer then says "Are you kidding me, he's all she talks about anymore." Scott and Diego look at each other and begin to laugh. Archer then says angrily "It's not funny Sawyer." Scott then replies "I don't know, it's kind of funny."

Archer becomes even angrier and says "I want you to end it, or I will." Scott could hear the seriousness in the threat and says "Wow, and I thought the people in FOX were dumbasses "Then all of a sudden Diego and Archer both hear the hammer of a pistol click and Soto realized Scott had his pistol on him.

Archer looks at Scott who now had a deep anger burning in his eyes, and then Scott says "Now Archer I don't know you that well, but if you value your life, remember this. That the thing is, Jack is my friend, and if you ever threaten him again, or harm him in anyway, I will personally empty this clip into all of your skeletal joints and then play Russian roulette with what remains of your pitiful and pathetic body then I'll follow up by going Angelus on your ass by burning you alive."

Archer then says "How dare you…" and Scott then cuts him off and says "You see Archer, unlike Rebecca or Soto here; I know what you guards did to the prisoners on the Rock, and I know what you did to your brother Tommy, I know how you bear him like a piece of meat and put him in the infirmary."

Scott then puts his weapon away and says "But as much as I would want to fill you and Hauser with holes, I really don't see either of you being worth the bullet or my conscious." And Archer asks "Who are you to judge me? I only did what was necessary." And Scott gives an angry and lucid riposte Like how you lied to Rebecca most of her life." Then he follows up by saying "Any one who does what you did Archer, deserves nothing less than to be promptly shot dead into a ditch, and then left to rot with the rest of your fellow trash." Archer looks at Scott terrified. His violent nature was intimidating. Soto knew Scott was violent, but this was new. Scott then finishes his food and drink, then forms his hand like a gun and says "remember, touch Jack and…" then he brings his thumb down like a hammer followed by him saying "Boom." Scott then leaves the restaurant, believing he made his point, leaving Soto and Archer deeply disturbed.

**San Francisco Hospital**

Rebecca Madsen sat in the hospital waiting room; she and Claire had been enjoying their day off playing pool, until Claire mentioned a recurring stomach ache making Rebecca insist on going to see a doctor.

Claire had left nearly an hour ago, while Rebecca decided to wait for her friend to return. When Rebecca first met Claire, she never was able to decide on what to think of her, she just seemed someone who wanted to be there, but not for the job but something else. Rebecca soon however found she and Claire could be great friends when they want to be.

Rebecca could have sworn a few times when she was walking through the building that she saw Cameron Sawyer and Tommy Madsen.

Rebecca finally saw Claire come from the hall way holding onto a note by the doctor that she was beginning to put in her pocket as she saw Rebecca.

Rebecca then asks "What did the doctor say Hale?" Claire then seemed to ignore the question as something in the hospital wall caught her attention, a poster telling of a movie show on Halloween night, in a town called Peach Creek. Rebecca watched as Claire tried to hold back a smile and she continues to walk as Rebecca follows after seeing the poster.

They walk in the street and Rebecca asks "Hey, Claire what did the doctor say?" Claire's eyes then begin to move as she thinks of how to respond as he holds onto her stomach with a tenacious grip. Claire finally decides to answers Rebecca when they get into the car outside "I'm pregnant."

Rebecca looks at her friend for a second, and then she starts up her car and asks "Does Scott know?" and Claire replies "I don't even want to think about how he'll react." Rebecca looks at Claire confused and asks "What do you mean?" and Claire say "Scott was married once, he has two children from that marriage, and he never really considered having another kid after that."

Rebecca never really knew Scott that well, but she knew of all his good and bad traits, there was one thing she knew he was a good man deep down and he would never hurt Claire; he loved her too deeply for that. Then Rebecca asks "What makes you think he may not want another kid with you?"

Claire then says "It's like what you have with Jack? It's complicated." Rebecca's face became red and she asks "And what makes you think I have something with Jack?" and Claire replies "Well for one, whenever anyone says his name or you see him, the pupils in your eyes dilate."

It was no real secret that Rebecca liked Jack, Claire saw it, Scott saw it, and everyone but Jack and Rebecca was willing to admit it."

Rebecca then having the urge to change the subject says "I'll drop you off at Scott's but then I need to go attend something." And Rebecca begins to drive as Claire chuckles at her embarrassment.

**San Francisco, 1963**

Cameron Sawyer's eyes slowly begins to open as he feels a massive headache from whatever that bastard Dr. Beauregard did to him and he says "Beauregard, you better hope I don't see you for a long time." Then he begins to roll around and falls from a bed and onto a floor.

Cameron expected to see a prison cell floor, but instead he saw a carpet floor. He puts his hand on the soft bed and begins to pull himself up. His head rang from the lights of the hotel room he woke up in. There was no explanation that he could find as he searched through his mind.

Then he hears Warden James voice "Well, you finally awake from hibernation." Cameron then turns around and sees Warden James and a Prison guard Jacob Capelli out of uniform, both by a window of a hotel tower room with a good view of San Diego.

Cameron then says "So this is hell." And Warden James asks "And why would you be there?" and Cameron replies "Where else would men like you and I end up. Were not Guy Hasting or Jack Sylvane."

There was a bond between Cameron and Warden James, they didn't like or respect each other as far as the inmate was concerned, but Warden to a certain degree does respect the inmates Abilities and views. They were not friends but they were alike, they were both men on Alcatraz feared to a high degree except for Tiller and Jack Sylvane themselves.

Warden James then begins to toy with an old Greek coin in his hand as he says "If this was hell wouldn't you be in a cycle of endless torment instead of being filled with silver? Or would you have a pulse still."

Cameron notices the coin and angrily asks "Where did you get that?" To which the Warden replies "Borrowed it from your friend Lucas's personnel effects."

"You Bastard, what did you do to him!?" he replies angrily. Warden James then says "He's still on the rock. I arranged only for you to be brought here."

Cameron then asks "What do you want from me? I haven't done anything!" Warden James then says "I wish to make an offer, which will benefit you, Lucas, and your dear friend Jack Sylvane."

**San** **Francisco Cemetery**

Jack stares down at the grave. The grave of his Ex-wife Sonya who divorced him when he was still in Alcatraz, so that she could marry his younger brother Alan, to whom she had a son.

He felt no anger or hate for Sonya or her son. Alan he felt something, but it wasn't hate, it was betrayal.

As he looks down at the grave of his ex-wife something occurs to him. This was the spot where he left his old life and the woman he loved behind and found another. Confusion was all Jack had ever felt since he arrived in 2012. To see the world he knew and love was gone and replaced by a new one.

He had assumed that he was alone in the cemetery, but soon comes to realize that he wasn't. Suddenly a foot step was heard from behind him. He felt a gaze on his back, like a Japanese sniper in his service of world war two, who had come close to killing him until one of his fellow soldiers saved him.

He slowly begins to turns his head around, as his body motions around. The moments spent doing this was like years in his mind, with the suspense nearly killing him. He finally turn around and was surprised by what he saw…Cameron Sawyer.

**Alcatraz 1963**

Cameron Sawyer moves along the prison. The warden's offer was strange to him. He already saw Tommy Madsen.

He waited for about a few minutes, before he began to look around. He saw Jack in the crowd, being taken to his cell. Cameron looks around and sees the guards, but still breaks the line and one of the guards says "Sawyer! Back in line!"

Cameron walks past Jack and says "Something terrible is going to happen here." Then he returns to his line after a guard pushes him back in.

**San Francisco Cemetery**

The moment Jack saw Cameron; he was overcome with anger, remembering how he wounded Scott, putting him in the hospital, and then he pulls out his Glock 17. His finger was on the trigger instantly, before he fires a shot, grazing Cameron on the arm.

Cameron grabs onto the wound where he was wounded. He then looks to Jack and says humorously "You shot me!?"

Jack then shrugs his head and says "Yeah well, you tried to kill me, and you wounded my friend Scott. Your own grandson!"

Cameron still felt the remorse of hurting his grandson. He still wanted to make amends. "Look Jack I'm sorry. Watson said if I helped him incapacitate you, so that you couldn't hinder their plans, they would help me see my wife one last time."

Jack then says "Cameron, what the FUCK did they do to you!?" Cameron then replies "They strapped me into a chair, like the one they put the chef into. Pumped me full of blood and silver. Then they made me stare at the statue. That Goddamn statue of the three headed dog."

Then Jack asks "So why did you come here? To try and kill me again?" and Cameron replies "I just wanted to let you know, about you brother, Alan."

Jack felt the pulse in his heart stop, the minute after he heard the name of his bother. He angrily aims the weapon at his former friend. His brother may have married Sonya. May have wronged him in the most unforgiving fashion, but he was still family. He was still Jacks brother.

Jack aims the weapon and asks "What did you do to him?"

Cameron takes a step back, before he says in his defense "I haven't touched him. He's in a hospital."

Jack then begins to listen to his personal reason, of how this at one time was his friend, and lowers his weapon. Then he asks "What's wrong with him?" and Cameron says "He's dying. The doctors are saying he won't make it through the night."

Jack felt multiple emotions. Pain, anguish, sadness, none of it was hate. He then asks as tears roll down his face "How do you know this?" and Cameron replies "I was moving through the hospital, trying to avoid that detective girl of yours and her friend when I overheard one of the doctors."

Jack then puts his weapon away and says "Rebecca, her names Rebecca. And she's not my girl." Then he was getting ready to leave the cemetery when they both hear a gun cock and sees Jacob Capelli holding a Benelli m3 shot gun. He looks at them smugly, like a smock and says "Well. I thought Madsen would lead me to Sylvane, but I guess we won't need to find him now."

Jack then says in a mocking tone as he mocks the man. "Capelli. Guardsmen Jacob Capelli. You cowardly excuse of a man, How have you been!?"

Jacob then says "Sylvane. The most unlucky cat in all of Alcatraz." Then while the guard was trying to decide on how to kill the former prisoner. Cameron holds the switch knife by the blade then throws it, hitting Capelli in the left shoulder. Jack then draws his Glock 17 and fires his weapon rapidly till it was empty killing the guard.

Jack takes the knife from the guard's body and gives it back to Sawyer before leaving with a hand farewell. As he leaves it begins to rain and he says sarcastically "Oh great, rain. And just when I thought this day couldn't get any better."

**San Francisco Hospital**

Jack walks through the hospital. He looks around him, examining the faces as he approaches the front desk.

The desk clerk never looked up. She was just looking down at her paper work. When he walks up he asks "Excuse me? I'm looking for Alan Sylvane Sr."

"Are you a friend or relative?" she asks, and Jack replies or dads were friends."

The clerk gave him the directions and there his brother was. A tube under his nose. His son sitting by his side. Jack should have been happy to his brother almost dead. But still he was only sad as the rain and tears dripped down off him.

Alan Jr. at first didn't hear him come in, but after a few seconds sees him and was as white as a ghost.

Jack was silent at fist, before saying "….Alan?"

Alan's heart monitor went rapid as he woke up to the sound of his brother's voice. He looks up as he sees his brother walk over to his side, sobbing. He then says "Jackie?" and Jack asks "Is it true? Are you dying?"

"The doctors say I have a couple of hours before I give out." Alan replies and Jack sits in the chair. "I wasn't expecting to see you again? Not in this life anyway." And Jack asks "When were you expecting to see me again?"

Alan then says "Hell." And Jack says "People like you don't go to hell. You more or less didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry Jack, not for what I did with Sonya. But for what I did to you." Alan says tearfully, as he feels he had little time left to say it. Jack then replies "I don't hate you for it any more brother. I'm just sorry I waited till now to say it. I was just so angry when I found you. I didn't know how deal with it."

Alan looks up at his un-aged brother. He had changed so much. He didn't have long. He could feel his life draining out slowly. He then asks "What will you do now Jackie?" and Jack replies "I'll move on. It's all I've got left to do."

"You got a girl or something to live for now?" Alan asks. Wondering what changed his brother.

Jack then says "There is this one girl, but I don't know if she really cares about me." And Alan says "Jack, you only live once. I implore you to live your life. Live it like you don't have long to live."

And Jack suddenly realized something. In the epiphany he realizes that it wasn't a desire to make up for the mistakes in his life, or to rebuild his life from its ashes like a phoenix, but to move on with his life, and right now he wanted to be with Rebecca.

He looks back to his brother, but sees his hand drop from bed. He feels the tears running down the sides of his face and cheeks as he heard the heart monitor flat lining. He looks up at Alan and sees his eyes were half open, but he was gone and never coming back.

Jack stands up from his chair and rests his brother's hands on his chest, then closes his eyes shut with two of his fingers before saying "Goodbye Alan. I'm going to miss you brother. I'll see you and Sonya some day." He then looks across the body and sees His nephew, Alan Jr. mourning the loss of his Father.

He felt something for his nephew. It was pity. Jack pats his nephew once on the shoulder and says "Take care of yourself Nephew." Then he leaves.

The Rain fell down hard on Jack as he walks out of the hospital, crossing paths with Cameron who came back to guard Tommy. Cameron could see there was a change in his eyes as he did nothing to try and stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay, I had intended to make this longer, but decided just to leave it at this. For the moment I plan to update this story again, but right now I would appreciate some ideas or suggestions on where you might like me to go from here with Jack and the others.<strong>


	13. Author's note

**Author's not: Okay the readers of my Redemption story, I'm sorry and disappointed to say this but for now I am planning to quit the story. To be honest this was probably one of my more successful stories, it's had the most reviews and views and I myself love the story. I really wanted to see it through, but things have not been going the way I hoped they would.**

**I may not quit the story all together, I may even remake it and change things up a little to try and improve it, but for now I'm wanting to focus some more on my Criminal minds story. If you have any thoughts or Ideas for the remake please post them in the review and I will go over them. **

**Well it's been a blast working on this one, I enjoyed it more than I have a lot of the stories I made, but for now I'll be seeing you guys around.**


End file.
